


Гордиев узел

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: По заявке: Брок - агент ГИДРы и куратор Зимнего Солдата. Стив, узнав об этом, решает его соблазнить в надежде, что он поможет ему спасти Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Гордиев узел

**Author's Note:**

> Стив/Брок/Баки - не рейтинговый, намеком.  
> Написано на кинк-фест в соо "Хреноугольник".  
> Полный текст заявки: КФ2-048, Брок/Стив или Баки/Брок/Стив, онименяются  
> Романова получила анонимку про ГИДРу и Баки. Пришла с этой инфой к Стиву, но сумела уговорить не мчаться разносить всё вдребезги и пополам, а сначала пораскинуть мозгами. В результате, Стив сам придумал соблазнить Брока Рамлоу (проклятого гидровца и палача обожаемого Баки), чтобы тот помог вытащить Барнса. В результате после тихого падения ГИДРы Рамлоу остался с разбитым сердцем, да ещё и в бегах.  
> Спустя какое-то время выяснилось, что доброжелателем мог быть только... Рамлоу.  
> На самом деле, Брок встретил Кэпа и влюбился. По этому поводу анонимно слил Романовой компромат на ГИДРу, в частности – про Зимнего Солдата, что это Баки Барнс. Он изначально всё понимал.  
> И однажды Стив об этом узнаёт.  
> Кинки: вынужденный секс (Стив), использовать и бросить, осознание, чувство вины, конфликт.

Из сна Стива выдернул резкий дребезжащий звук, достаточно привычный, чтобы не вскакивать, и достаточно раздражающий, чтобы помешать спать дальше. Лежа с закрытыми глазами в полутемной комнате, он мысленно отсчитывал секунды до того момента, как Рамлоу отключит проклятый будильник, добавивший к виброзвонку еще и противную мелодию. Прошло одиннадцать секунд, прежде чем тихо чертыхнувшийся Рамлоу, по звуку треснувшийся рукой о тумбочку, наконец заткнул мобильник, из чего Стив сделал вывод, что он в отвратительном расположении духа. Пришел поздно, не выспался, мучился бессонницей, накатывавшей на него пару раз в месяц, или еще Бог весть что там у него случилось. В хорошие дни Рамлоу реагировал на будильник секунд через пять.

Зная ужасно неудобную привычку Рамлоу ставить чуть ли не десять будильников с интервалом в десять минут, Стив принялся ждать срабатывания следующего. Минуты текли за минутами, и он почти уже заснул снова, когда вдруг сообразил, что звонка так и не было. Приподнявшись, Стив включил телевизор, сразу вырубая звук, и посмотрел в угол экрана, проигнорировав старательно жестикулировавшего ведущего утренних новостей. Так и есть – на часах было семнадцать минут шестого. Глаза, ошарашенные яркостью телевизионного экрана, заслезились, и Стив их старательно потер, окончательно сгоняя сон.

– Брок, – позвал он, усаживаясь в постели, и потеребил Рамлоу за плечо.

Тот что-то невнятно пробормотал и, отмахнувшись от него, уткнулся в подушку носом. На мгновение Стиву захотелось удушить его одеялом – не нанимался он, в конце концов, вокруг него прыгать! – но раздражение пришлось быстро пригасить. В отношениях люди заботятся друг о друге, не считая это обязаловкой и даже радуясь возможности лишний раз выразить свою приязнь партнеру, а они с Рамлоу состояли в близких отношениях. Эту мантру Стив повторял себе каждый раз, когда лимит его актерских способностей исчерпывался.

– Тебе не надо сегодня на службу? – предпринял вторую попытку Стив, погладив Рамлоу по взъерошенному затылку.

– Надо, – отозвался наконец тот, подставившись под его руку, и Стив лег рядом, продолжая гладить его по жестким волосам, пальцами расплетая изредка попадавшиеся спутанные пряди.

За окном медленно занимался рассвет, телевизор заливал причудливыми цветами кровать, и Стив некстати вспомнил, что многие то ли ученые, то ли врачи настрого запрещали держать в спальне телевизоры и вообще любую технику, которая может помешать спокойному сну и нарушить трепетную уединенность, непременно обретавшуюся в постели. По этой логике одиноким людям надо было, наверное, укладывать телевизор рядом и нежно обнимать его вечерами...

– А будильник зачем совсем выключил? – отбрасывая идиотские размышления в сторону, поинтересовался Стив, когда Рамлоу, повернувшись к нему, лег, уткнувшись лицом ему в бок.

Его горячее дыхание влажно щекотало кожу, и оставалось только удивляться тому, что ему самому лежать так было не жарко. Стив смирился с этой его привычкой так же, как и с ситуацией в целом, хотя, вообще-то, никогда не любил ощущение щекотки.

– Случайно, наверное, – отозвался Рамлоу и, приподнявшись, сощурился, сонно глядя в сторону телевизора. – Двадцать пять минут шестого, Роджерс, а вставать мне край в шесть, мог бы и попозже растолкать.

Стив скептически изогнул бровь, выразительно глядя на него. На Рамлоу, впрочем, его укоризненные взгляды не действовали вообще никак, потому что он только ухмыльнулся и улегся на своей половине кровати, закинув руки за голову.

– Теперь ты обязан занять меня до шести, – сообщил ему Рамлоу, совершенно по-кошачьи сощурившись.

Что ж, Стив не мог не признавать, что движения Рамлоу всегда заставляли его, как говорили современные люди, залипнуть. Он, внешне как будто и не стараясь произвести впечатление, умудрялся какими-то незначительными мелочами – отставленной чуть шире ногой, невзначай дрогнувшим под взглядом прессом, нервно дернувшимся кадыком – заворожить настолько, что Стив даже думать переставал. Он падал в Рамлоу, как в омут, почти искренне благодарный ему за эту возможность хотя бы иногда разгрузить голову. Наверное, поэтому Стиву было легко ласкать его, дарить удовольствие, поддерживая их отношения на плаву.

Стив оперся на локоть рядом с головой Рамлоу, прижимая его к кровати всем телом, на короткое мгновение ослепнув от окатившего нервы током ощущения, контакта кожи с кожей. Рамлоу шумно, почти страдальчески выдохнул и оплел его руками, отвечая на поцелуй. Стив, которого извечная голодная, чувственная жадность любовника всегда распаляла, со смущавшей его самого горячностью накинулся на подставленные губы, вылизывая, покусывая, посасывая их, будто боялся, что Рамлоу куда-нибудь исчезнет, и для верности крепко вцепился свободной рукой ему в волосы. Рамлоу недовольно зашипел в поцелуй, но отстраняться не стал, хотя позже наверняка будет возмущаться, что он повыдергал ему все волосы. Этот привычный сценарий вдруг остро заставил Стива ощутить себя собакой Павлова, только натасканной другим человеком и на другое.

Рамлоу всегда избегал поцелуев в губы. Извечный тезис про «поцелуй – это соприкосновение губами в знак привязанности» на нем не работал, что немало сбивало Стива с толку в самом начале. В губы он целовал только перед сексом, и иногда Стиву так и хотелось пройтись по всем его бывшим любовникам с соцопросом, чтобы понять, это только ему так повезло, или всех остальных своих пассий Рамлоу тоже так дрессировал.

С одной стороны, так было проще – будто кнопку какую нажал и сразу знаешь, что за этим последует. Стив точно знал, что означает поцелуй в губы и точно знал, что сделает Рамлоу, если сейчас выпустить-таки его волосы и опустить руку ниже, легко царапнуть ногтем темный сосок, погладить его по твердому животу и приласкать крепко стоящий член.

С чувством выматерившись, Рамлоу – Брок, пора бы даже мысленно привыкать называть его по имени, потому что люди в отношениях ведь обращаются друг к другу по именам или, на крайний случай, придумывают ласковые прозвища... – зажмурился, будто от боли, отстранился и, легко вывернувшись из-под него, опустился коленями на матрас. Стив, тоже поднявшись, погладил его по крепкой золотистой спине, поцеловал в шею, под лопаткой, скользнул языком по проступающим под кожей позвонкам, ощутимо куснул за ягодицу.

Брок странно то ли захрипел, то ли всхлипнул, дернулся и, едва удержавшись на дрогнувших коленях, гибко прогнулся в спине, залезая руками под подушку. Запустив в Стива найденным под ней тюбиком со смазкой, он обернулся, шалыми глазами посмотрел на продолжавший неслышно работать телевизор и рявкнул:

– Резче, Роджерс, у тебя двадцать семь минут! – как он ухитрялся соображать и вести математические подсчеты в ситуациях, когда Стиву и сыворотка в крови не помогала, Стив до сих пор не знал.

От какой-то болезненной, надрывной искренности Рамлоу у самого Стива мозги отключались напрочь, тяжелым душным комом оседая в паху. Ему было жарко, ему было нечем дышать, и Рамлоу со своей влажно блестевшей от пота спиной и разъезжающимися ногами будто тонко, исподволь перенастраивал Стива на себя, как музыкант, подкручивающий струны. 

– Еще таймер включи, – кое-как протолкнув горлом слова, посоветовал Стив, не глядя выдавливая на руку смазку и грея ее между пальцами – холодную Брок ненавидел.

Тот повернул к нему голову, явно намереваясь сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но Стив сработал на опережение – длинно лизнул его между ягодицами, оттянув одну половинку свободной рукой, и Брок, задушено взвыв, моментально стек грудью на постель, чуть подтянул колени, выше приподнимая зад.

– Ненавижу тебя, – невнятно сообщил он, закусывая кончик подушки.

– Я вижу, – согласился Стив, легко, почти невесомо лизнул его в последний раз и наконец толкнулся в него пальцами.

Брок с облегчением застонал, двинулся навстречу его руке, подставляя мокрый коротко стриженный затылок под губы навалившегося на него сверху и чуть сбоку Стива. Член Стива шлепнул его по бедру, и Рамлоу моментально обхватил его ладонью, огладил влажную головку, легко пощекотал за яйцами.

Стив, которого будто молнией прошило от валом накатившего возбуждения, рыкнул и больно ужалил его укусом в стык между плечом и шеей. Рамлоу, даже не дернувшись, послушно застыл, одним только торопливым, заполошным дыханием выдавая нетерпение.

– Это было нечестно, – примирительно зализав налившийся болезненной краснотой укус и поцеловав Брока за ухом, заметил Стив, замедляя движение пальцев в его заднице.

– Если ты, твою мать... Отгрызу, короче, все равно не пользуешься, – оскалился в ответ тот, дергая плечом.

Стив выпрямился, надавил Рамлоу на спину, придавливая к кровати грудью, и толкнулся в него членом, медленно, одним движением входя до конца. Брок под ним глухо застонал, продолжая мусолить уголок подушки, и попытался дернуть бедрами. Стив, у которого от влажной горячей тесноты чужого тела сдавило виски, не отреагировал, пережидая острейший приступ возбуждения. Вся поверхность кожи казалась наэлектризованной, будто Стив прикоснулся к оборванному проводу, а не к собственному любовнику.

– Блядь, Роджерс, – жалобно простонал Брок и, дотянувшись, сильно царапнул его по бедру.

Ощутимое касание его коротких ногтей отрезвило, и Стив, ласково погладив его по мокрой спине, толкнулся бедрами, перехватил его одной рукой за плечо, сильнее насаживая на свой член. Рамлоу пробормотал что-то невнятное, но явно одобрительное, приподнялся на руках, подаваясь навстречу его движениям.

Стив, убрав прилипшие ко лбу мокрые волосы, задрал голову к потолку, ощущая дикий, первобытный, почти звериный восторг от их близости, и в очередной раз малодушно порадовался второму пунктику Рамлоу, который никогда не занимался сексом лицом к лицу. Стив, хоть его это и озадачивало, почти сразу нашел в этом плюс и для себя.

Видя перед собой одну только смуглую, широкую спину, можно было представлять себе вместо Рамлоу кого уго... Баки. Конечно же, Баки, и пусть Стив и помнил его совсем молодым и худощавым, но проклятые фотографии Зимнего Солдата утверждали, что за прошедшие годы в плечах Баки стал шире Рамлоу.

Вот только с каждым разом было все сложнее отстраняться от Рамлоу, тот, казалось, занимал собой все предоставленное ему пространство, как горючий газ, да и представить, что Баки, рыча, будет угрожать отрезать ему яйца, не получалось никак. Баки в постели всегда был по большей части молчалив и ласкался, как огромный кот, никогда никуда не торопясь даже на войне, мало располагавшей к романтике.

И если сначала Стив на одном только упрямстве тянул Рамлоу в постель, беззастенчиво пользуясь усиленным сывороткой либидо и подаренной ею же способностью договариваться с собственным телом (обычно, правда, переговоры касались ран и травм, о которых получалось на время забывать), то дальше... Искренняя, чувственная горячность Брока оттесняла все на второй план, не давая воображению никакого шанса – наслаждаться хотелось именно Броком, и это выбивало Стива из колеи больше, чем все их фальшивые недоотношения.

Рамлоу под ним гортанно захрипел, быстро двигая рукой по своему члену, сжал Стива будто тисками, и сознание заволокло спасительное вязкое марево, выметая из головы все мысли.  
Способность соображать вернулась к нему через пару минут, сознание вяло, неохотно отметило, что он оказался на Броке – в Броке – придавливая его к кровати, и Стиву было почти физически плохо от того, что было хорошо.

Он пошевелился, намереваясь встать, но Рамлоу, вывернув руку, удержал его за бок.

– Полежи так немного, – попросил он хрипло, все еще тяжело дыша, но не испытывая, кажется, никакого дискомфорта от лежащего на нем тяжелого тела.

Стив поцеловал его в затылок и замер, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, которых с каждым днем становилось все больше. Стив искренне жалел, что не обладает ни гибкостью, ни беспринципностью, ни изворотливостью, как та же Наташа, умеющая выполнить любое задание без ненужных сантиментов. У Стива так не получалось. Не мог он считать Рамлоу безликим заданием, живя с ним в одном доме. Собственное притворство будило чувство вины, и тем паршивее было понимать, что Стив сам придумал весь этот спектакль.

Тогда, полгода назад, когда Наташа, непривычно бледная и нервная, проводила его в свою гостиную и сходу вывалила на него ворох документов, Стив ощутил только липкий холод, будто снова оказался глубоко под водой. Потому что на каждом листе были знакомые имена или лица, короткие описания заданий, отчеты, рапорты – вот только вместо привычной иконки ЩИТа внизу красовалась эмблема ГИДРы. «Побежденной» и «исчезнувшей» много лет назад ГИДРы.

– Я проверила все, что тут есть. Все... правда, – хрипло кашлянув, сказала мявшаяся рядом Наташа. – И... вот еще. Только ты... Успокойся, ладно? – она сунула ему в руки новую распечатку и села рядом, беспокойно глядя ему в лицо.

Стив подивился было ее поведению, но, перелистнув первые несколько страниц папки с лаконичным названием «Дело №17», он вдруг понял, что стоит на ногах, а побелевшая еще больше Наташа цепляется за его руки и что-то ему говорит. Стив не слышал ни слова, но движения ее полных, ярко-красных губ вывели мозг из оцепенения, заставили попытаться сосредоточиться.

Стив почти не удивился осведомленности Наташи об их с Баки взаимоотношениях – она, кажется, знала обо всем на свете, а о чем не знала – догадывалась.

– Это ты тоже проверила? – поверить в то, что Баки – его Баки, которого он оплакивал каждый день – жив, было страшно.

Для мира, может быть, и прошли десятки лет с войны, но для Стива...

– Я... встречала его когда-то, – Наташа, непроизвольно нахмурившись, потерла бок. – Но кто под маской не знала, – она скосила глаза на папку, в которой, будто в учебнике по биологии, на странице разместилась цепочка фотографий – эволюция живого организма из обычного человека в суперсолдата.

Стив сел обратно и, внимательно просматривая каждую страницу, все больше ощущал, что самоконтроль у него трещит по швам. Его захлестывали одновременно ярость и страх, жалость и ненависть. Для Баки десятки лет прошли не так быстро, как для него самого. Для него годы тянулись долго и болезненно, и, глядя на последние фотографии, на изможденное бледное лицо, искусственную руку, Стив отчаянно хотел голыми руками разорвать всех, кто к нему прикасался. Он никогда не был кровожадным, но хотел умыться кровью тех ублюдков, позволивших себе истязать дорогого ему человека.

Скорбь, глодавшая его после проклятого поезда, как собака – сочную кость, пугливо отступила, прячась в уголках сознания. Оплакивать больше было некого, нужно было спасать.

Последний раздел папки был посвящен так называемым «кураторам», людям, на короткое (Стив очень даже одобрял Баки, убивавшего командира за командиром) время принимавшим на себя руководство Зимним Солдатом. Стив пролистал его без особого интереса, радуясь лишь крест-накрест перечеркнутым страницам, когда на последней странице вдруг увидел знакомое лицо.

Брок Рамлоу, назначенный месяц назад на должность куратором, и его проклятый СТРАЙК, люди, с которыми Стиву приходилось работать несколько раз в месяц.

Чертов Рамлоу, улыбаясь Стиву и отпуская дурацкие шуточки на заданиях, после них шел и издевался над Баки. И даже то, что он, скорее всего, и не знал, кто такой Зимний Солдат на самом деле, его не оправдывало совершенно.

Глаза заволокло мутной красной пеленой и, наверное, если бы не Наташа, всеми правдами и неправдами удержавшая его от глупостей, Стива бы убили в тот же день. Но, умело успокоенный Наташей, которая и взбешенного носорога бы сумела угомонить, Стив еще раз пересмотрел все бумаги, и они сели составлять план.

Сам Стив предпочел бы план, содержащий быстрые и болезненные убийства, но именно этого они себе позволить никак не могли. Сама ГИДРа Стива интересовала мало – с ней он боролся, чуть не умер (читай – умер) в процессе, что не помешало ей разрастись снова, как раковой опухоли, поэтому ею пусть на этот раз занимаются другие, авось лучше получится. Для Стива главным было вытащить Баки, освободить его, вернуть... И единственной ниточкой к нему оказался Рамлоу.

Идея сблизиться с ним пришла спонтанно и также спонтанно осуществилась. Стив, вообще-то, понятия не имел о том, как можно заявить о своей заинтересованности грубому и подозрительному Рамлоу. Да и не было у него такого опыта – Баки был с ним всегда, а после Баки... Прошло еще слишком мало времени, чтобы Стиву захотелось увидеть кого-нибудь рядом. И пока Стив несколько недель ломал голову, все чаще думая о том, что надо просто вырубить Рамлоу и заставить его помочь вытащить Баки, наплевав на уговор с Наташей, жизнь подбросила ему вариант сама.

На очередной операции по зачистке базы боевиков им пришлось настолько несладко, что Стив до одури испугался, что Рамлоу убьют, что исчезнет эта и без того призрачная связь с Баки. Рамлоу, которого он ненавязчиво берег тогда, как зеницу ока, понял мотивы его поведения неправильно... Но именно так, как нужно было Стиву.

– Не жди меня сегодня, – вдруг сказал Рамлоу, вырывая Стива из невеселых размышлений.

Стив аккуратно поднялся и лег рядом с ним, закидывая за голову руку.

– Планы? – нейтрально поинтересовался он, мысленно прикидывая, в какой гидровской грязи будет валяться Рамлоу на этот раз.

Никаких новых сообщений Наташе не приходило, но это ничего не значило. Вряд ли крыса, заведшаяся в ГИДРе, имела возможность получать всю без исключения информацию.

– Угу. И я все равно тебе ничего не скажу, мне, в конце концов, платят не за то, что я пару раз в месяц прыгаю у тебя за спиной, – лениво отозвался Рамлоу.

Стив удержался от скептического выражения на лице и очень этим гордился.

– Сколько таинственности, прямо двойной агент, – фыркнул он.

– И тройная дрянь, – согласился Рамлоу и, нашарив на полу футболку, сел на нее, привалившись боком к согнутым коленям Стива.

Стив невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, сколько Наташа изводила Тони, припоминая ему эту прочувствованную речь о недопустимости шпионажа в отдельно взятой компании.

– Ключи-то у тебя есть, – заметил он.

Все равно рабочий ноутбук и документы Стив хранил у Наташи. В квартире у него не было ничего важного, ничего из того, что могло бы заинтересовать гидровца, уж об этом он позаботился в первую очередь.

Рамлоу поморщился, поскреб звонко зашуршавшую щетину на щеке.

– Я не знаю, когда вернусь. Лучше поеду к себе, ты просто невыносим, если тебя разбудить среди ночи просто так.

Что ж, с этим спорить было сложно. Стив легко скидывал сонливость и сосредотачивался, если нужно было срочно действовать и принимать решения, но в обычной гражданской жизни старался потакать себе в мелочах, чтобы не превращаться в роботизированного солдатика. Человек он в конце концов или кто?

– И все же... – начал Стив, не желая лишний раз упускать Рамлоу из виду, но тот, закатив глаза, поцеловал его в колено и легко перекатился по кровати, поднимаясь.

– Уймись, Роджерс, – посоветовал он, с явным удовольствием потянулся и, взглянув на молчаливо вещавший телевизор, показал ведущему средний палец, будто тот был виноват в том, что часы перевалили за шесть. – Черт, опаздываю. Сообразишь что-нибудь перекусить?

Стив согласно угукнул, проводил его взглядом и поднялся, хотя больше всего на свете хотел поспать еще часа три как минимум. В его свободном графике определенно были свои плюсы, но наличие любовника, живущего по жестко определенному расписанию, не давало ими насладиться в полной мере.

Но в отношениях люди заботились друг о друге, испытывали потребность радовать партнера, и Стив безукоризненно следовал этим правилам. К «построению своей любви» он подошел обстоятельно, даже литературу изучил, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж не в своей тарелке.

В душе шумела вода, Стив выкладывал на стойку, разделявшую кухонную зону от гостиной, продукты для сэндвичей и невольно вспоминал о том, чем закончился один из его рейдов по всемирной паутине.

Закончив читать очередную книжонку по психологии, он тогда случайно наткнулся на непонятный сайт и, выцепив на странице знакомую фамилию, неожиданно увлекся.

– Нат, – позвал он, продравшись сквозь перипетии сложных личных отношений Тони Старка и неизвестной женщины. – Это что?

Наташа, лениво листавшая легкомысленный журнальчик, из которого, казалось, сейчас посыплются сплетни – настолько он был желтым – заинтересованно поднялась с дивана и подошла к нему. Скользнув взглядом по экрану, она звонко захохотала.

– О, это, мой первобытный друг, называется «фанфикшен». Не представляешь, сколько у Тони юных фанаток, мечтающих облагодетельствовать несчастного богача... Хотя бы в мечтах, – сообщила она, присаживаясь на край стола рядом с его ноутбуком.

Стив пролистал страницу до конца.

– Аж позвонить Тони захотелось, у него, оказывается, такая ранимая душа, – пробормотал он.

Наташа протянула ему телефон и ехидно ухмыльнулась.

– Про Капитана Америку, кстати, тоже есть, – невозмутимо добавила она и со смехом сбежала обратно на диван, получив мотивирующий шлепок по бедру.

От изучения сомнительного фанатского творчества о самом себе Стив отказался, признавая за людьми право развлекаться, как им вздумается. Публичность на то и публичность, в конце концов.

Уже полностью готовый к выходу Рамлоу сел на высокий стул у стойки. Стив поставил перед ним большую кружку с кофе и подтолкнул к нему три тарелки с сэндвичами:

– Ветчина, курица, шоколадная паста, – коротко отчитался он, наливая себе кофе.

Рамлоу, поглядывая на часы, торопливо позавтракал, едва ли вообще жуя, и поднялся. Стив, ощущая жуткий внутренний дискомфорт, протянул ему бумажный пакет. Потребность заботиться, значит?..

– Перекус. Ты бешеный, если нормально не поешь, – закрываясь от удивленно сунувшего нос в пакет Рамлоу чашкой кофе, пояснил Стив.

– Спасибо, – без обычного оскала улыбнулся Брок, поцеловал его в плечо и вышел, загремев в коридоре ключами. – Не провожай! – крикнул он оттуда.

Стив и не собирался, почти благодарный ему за все те незримые стены, которые Рамлоу, вольно или невольно, выстроил между ними этими своими пунктиками на поцелуях, позах в сексе и нелюбви к проводам у дверей. Все эти вещи, такие обыденные у нормальных пар, но недоступные Стиву, помогали ему не забывать, ради чего все вообще затевалось.

Стив успел позавтракать, отправить в стирку их с Броком одежду и постельное белье, перестелить кровать и переделать еще кучу мелких домашних дел, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Кое-как найдя его под завалами одежды на стуле (шкаф, к сожалению, сам себя не прибирал), Стив ответил на звонок и зажал телефон между ухом и плечом.

– Привет, – поздоровался он, догадываясь уже, о чем Наташа хотела ему сказать.

Наташа не подвела:

– Я тут кое-что узнала, – сообщила она.

– Рамлоу на очередном задании, я уже знаю, – ответил ей Стив, и в трубке воцарилось недолгое молчание, перемежаемое привычными уличными шумами – машины, рекламные объявления, смех.

– Вообще-то, я не об этом, – задумчиво отозвалась наконец Наташа. – Ты один?

– Да, он уехал. Жду, – Стив бросил трубку, предпочитая не вести серьезные разговоры по телефону.

Наташа его лаконичность полностью разделяла, поэтому их телефонные разговоры всегда были максимально неинформативными, а порой и вовсе бредовыми, понятными лишь им двоим.

Смерив взглядом фронт гардеробных работ, Стив затолкал одежду обратно – все равно не успеет закончить до приезда Наташи.

Та объявилась уже минут через десять, открыла дверь своими ключами и первым делом прошествовала на кухню, доставая из морозильной камеры полупустое ведерко с мороженым. Стив, разливавший по чашкам чай, со вздохом оставил обе чашки себе, а Наташе налил сок.

Если Стив хранил у Наташи секретные документы и технику, то Наташа хранила у Стива все вредные продукты, которые старалась не есть.

– Что, опять этот твой читмил? Третий раз за неделю? – насмешливо поинтересовался Стив, наблюдая за тем, как Наташа заливает соком мороженое и размешивает получившуюся смесь, с голодным предвкушением дожидаясь, пока она станет однородной.

– Отстань, зануда. У меня, может, стресс, – отмахнулась от него ложкой Наташа, устраиваясь прямо на стойке.

Стив, покосившись на нее, со вздохом достал из шкафа шоколадное печенье. У Наташи насмешливо дрогнули губы, но она промолчала, никак не комментируя его собственный метод борьбы со стрессом.

– Значит, у Рамлоу задание? – спросила она, выбрасывая опустевшее ведерко в мусорную корзину.

Стив раскрошил печенье, засыпая стойку крошками, и нервно постучал пальцами по гладкой столешнице. Наташа, ничему не удивляясь, бросила ему тряпку и сходила за оставленным в гостиной тонким ноутбуком. Попутно она быстро пробежалась по комнатам, выискивая жучки и камеры каким-то своим новомодным сканером, ничего, по счастью, не нашла и вернулась обратно.

Пока Стив прибирал учиненный беспорядок, она, бодро отстукивая по клавиатуре, влезла в базы ЩИТа, азартно обходя очередные протоколы защиты, которые обновляли после каждого ее посещения. Фьюри лютовал и песочил своих людей за халатность и, наверное, догадывался, кто именно развлекается подобным образом, но за руку Наташу ему так поймать и не удалось.

– ЩИТ его никуда не отправлял, – озвучила она то, о чем Стив и без того догадывался. – Анонимок давно не было, – Наташа задумчиво сощурилась. – Ты же заметил, что большая часть посланий касалась СТРАЙКа?

Стив, протиравший вымытую посуду, хмуро повернулся к ней, скрестив на груди руки.

– Кто-то копает под Рамлоу? – предположил он самый вероятный вариант, грозивший наибольшими неприятностями.

Кто бы там в ГИДРе ни снабжал их периодически информацией, позволяющей срывать вражеские операции, он действительно будто нарочно подставлял под удар СТРАЙК... Который они с Наташей, планируя контроперации, не трогали, опасаясь навредить Рамлоу.

– Или у кого-то доступ дальше СТРАЙКа не заходит, – все так же задумчиво отозвалась Наташа, накручивая на палец рыжий локон. – Ладно, разберемся.

У Стива коротко пиликнул телефон. Улыбнувшись заинтересованно вскинувшейся Наташе, Стив сходил за ним в спальню, на ходу открывая сообщение.

«Перекус не удался», – написал ему Рамлоу. Следом прилетело фото, на котором пухлый енот, спрятавшись в щель между мусорным контейнером и стеной, ковыряется в знакомом коричневом пакете. Глаза у него на фото горели красным, засвеченные вспышкой камеры.

«Смотря у кого», – невольно улыбнувшись, написал ему в ответ Стив.

«Ты ужасно добр», – моментально отозвался Рамлоу.

Стив вернулся за стойку, сел напротив пристально следившей за ним Наташи.

«Что, привезти тебе еды в твоем любимом ланчбоксе?» – предложил Стив, бросив короткий взгляд на холодильник, на котором и стоял этот контейнер в форме неведомой зверюшки и с кошачьими ушками на крышке. Откуда он вообще взялся у Рамлоу, тот не признавался, но первым делом притащил в дом Стива именно его.

«Не смей меня компрометировать!» – ответил Рамлоу, добавив в конце сообщения «ужаснувшийся» смайлик.

Это «компрометировать» резануло, как ножом, и хорошее настроение со Стива будто ветром сдуло. Будто его грубо выдернули из теплого, светлого мира, в котором можно просто перебрасываться ничего не значащими сообщениями с любимым человеком и разом окунули в другой, вывернутый наизнанку мир, где любимый человек – враг, отношения – фарс, а каждое сообщение трижды проверяется перед отправкой, лишь бы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего. Не скомпрометировать.

Телефон глухо стукнулся о столешницу. Наташа, глубоко вздохнув, погладила его по ладони.

– Если бы был хоть один шанс, что Рамлоу поведется на меня, я бы заняла твое место, Стив, – с тоскливой искренностью сказала она, как никогда остро ощущая, насколько Стив не подходит для этих шпионских игр, которые они затеяли.

Прямолинейный идеалист, он ненавидел подковерные игры, но в результате по уши в них влип, принимая самое активное участие. Наташа поначалу боялась, что он сорвется, и старательно готовила запасные планы на такой случай, но Стив, к ее удивлению, держался... Внешне, во всяком случае.

Стив поморщился от ее непоколебимой готовности лечь в постель с кем угодно, если потребуется, и взлохматил светлые волосы.

– Так что там у тебя? – закрывая тему, спросил он.

Наташа некоторое время сверлила его взглядом, но едва ли кто-то в мире был способен переупрямить Стива.

– Помнишь «Лемурианскую звезду»? – начала Наташа и, увидев выражение его лица, закатила глаза. – О, только не снова!

– Как же я могу забыть операцию, на которой ты, вместо того чтобы помогать, принялась шариться в компьютерах! – не разочаровал ее Стив, пока Наташа, кривя губы, изображала руками крякающую утку.

– У меня профдеформация, вижу компьютер – хочу его хакнуть. К тому же это была наполовину гидровская операция, я не могла упустить такой шанс, – отмахнулась от него Наташа и засмеялась, когда утку начал изображать уже Стив, слышавший эти оправдания уже с десяток раз.

Он тогда здорово испугался за оставленного защищать заложников Рамлоу, злился на самого себя за почти фанатичное желание оберегать его, а потому с удовольствием выместил негодование на попавшейся под горячую руку Наташе. Не говоря уже о том, что загодя присланная анонимка любезно сообщила о том, что ГИДРе тоже зачем-то была нужна эта проклятая «Звезда».

– Ты смогла расшифровать данные? – Стив подтянул к себе чашку с уже остывшим чаем и печенье, принимаясь крошить его прямо в пакет.

Сколько упаковок таким образом улетело в мусорку страшно было представить, но Стива это странным образом успокаивало. Наташа в такие моменты обычно предлагала ему полопать пузырьки упаковочной пленки.

– Далеко не все, но кое-что нашла, – неодобрительно покосившись на него, ответила Наташа, ловко выуживая из пакета несколько уцелевших печений. – И уже сходила с этим к Фьюри. Вот, смотри, – она повернула к Стиву ноутбук и полезла в холодильник за пакетом с соком.

Стив вчитался в текст документа, на время отложив поучительные речи на тему недопустимости единоличного принятия решения по таким важным вопросам, и изумленно вскинул глаза на Наташу, отсалютовавшую ему стаканом.

– Да это же...

– Недопустимо? Аморально? – подкинула варианты продолжения фразы Наташа, судя по виду уже успевшая осмыслить и принять существование хеликэрриеров.

– ГИДРА, – закончил Стив, пытаясь понять, как можно поверить в то, что «Озарение» – невинный оборонный проект, направленный исключительно на благополучие граждан и поиск угрозы их безопасности.

Их анонимный отправитель снова оказался прав – на «Лемурианской звезде» было чем поживиться.

Действительно, почему бы и не иметь возможность последить за людьми для их же пользы. А что до вооружения... На всякий случай пусть будет, почему бы и нет. Стив проглядел коротенький список фамилий на букву «А» – видимо, часть списка, расшифрованного Наташей. Люди, признанные по каким-то неизвестным параметрам угрозой. В скобках Наташа приписала род их деятельности – учитель, студентка, волонтер...

Наташа посерьезнела и, отставив стакан, нервно обняла себя руками. Ей, привыкшей драться лицом к лицу, казалась дикой мысль иметь возможность в одну секунду подло убить сотню тысяч человек.

– Я их видела, Стив. Если их запустят, все будет кончено. И оборудование там от Старк Индастриз.

– То есть точно будет работать, – заключил Стив. – Тони в курсе, интересно?

Наташа пожала плечами.

– Вряд ли Тони лично отслеживает все правительственные заказы. Хоть оружие не его, и на том спасибо, – проворчала она, не желая даже представлять, какой невообразимой мощью обладали бы хеликэрриеры, начиненные оружием от Старка.

Стив захлопнул ноутбук, не желая и дальше видеть будто в насмешку бросающуюся в глаза строчку с руководителем проекта. Александр Пирс. Указанный неизвестным «доброжелателем» как глава ГИДРы внутри ЩИТа. И если раньше Стив еще сомневался в том, что это может оказаться правдой, в конце концов, Фьюри знал его много лет и отзывался о нем всегда с непоколебимым уважением, то теперь сомнений быть не могло.

– Фьюри пообещал притормозить проект. Я отдала ему флешку с данными, может, он сумеет получить к ним доступ. Но Пирс вряд ли даст сорвать такой план, может статься, что нам придется действовать быстро, – добавила Наташа.

Стив криво улыбнулся.

– Я почти этого хочу, – ответил он, измучившийся ожиданием развязки, кажется, больше, чем сам думал.

***

Ночью Рамлоу так и не появился. Стив, отвыкший спать в одиночестве, проворочался половину ночи, но в доме было слишком – непривычно! – тихо, и сон никак не приходил, будто напуганный фонившей от Стива напряженностью. Вторую половину ночи он бездумно щелкал пультом от телевизора, поражаясь количеству низкосортных передач и фильмов, которые крутили в такое время. Нашелся даже странный канал, на котором через забор бесконечно прыгали небольшие белые овечки. Наверное, это должно было успокоить и настроить на сон, но Стив через несколько минут созерцания едва не запустил в экран подушкой.

Мессенджер услужливо показывал, что абонент по имени «Брок» был в сети в последний раз в 4:54 p.m. Писать Стив не стал – все равно ответа не будет. Рамлоу редко расставался с телефоном, потому что у них в СТРАЙКе был свой чат, не спавший, казалось, никогда, и он, даже если ничего туда не писал, все равно отслеживал происходящее, лишь на ночь отключая интернет.

На рассвете усталость все же победила, и Стив проспал до полудня. Первым делом по пробуждении схватившись за телефон, он полез в мессенджер, но надпись там не поменялась. Стив сходил в душ, позавтракал, позвонил консьержу (которому тайно приплачивал за словоохотливость) в доме Брока, убедился, что у себя тот не появлялся и медленно, но верно начал звереть. Он ненавидел не знать, где находится Брок, остро ощущая в такие моменты беспомощность и собственную одержимость им.

Рамлоу не могли отправить далеко – иначе тот предупредил бы, значит, он должен быть в пределах города или максимум в паре часов езды от него. Сначала Стив, как и всегда, накрутил себя, красочно представляя, что Рамлоу проводит это время где-нибудь в застенках ГИДРы, измываясь над подчиненным ему Баки. Затем первый страх привычно переполз во второй – что Рамлоу убили. Стив как раз по методике обожавшего делиться своими наработками Беннера пытался успокоиться, когда в руках зазвонил телефон. Номер был незнакомый, поэтому Стив, не особенно церемонясь, принял звонок и раздраженно рявкнул:

– Да!

Он ждал очередного невесть как выяснившего его номер журналиста, умолявшего об интервью, но...

– Оп-па, – весело удивился на том конце провода Брок. – Надеюсь, я тебя не с любовника снял, что ты злой такой.

– Вот кого-кого, а любовника рядом как раз не наблюдается, к моему некоторому негодованию, – отозвался Стив, разом успокаиваясь.

Рамлоу хмыкнул, на кого-то с чувством огрызнулся и вернулся к разговору.

– Я телефон угробил. Закинешь мне новый?

Стив, зажав телефон ухом, стянул домашние штаны и полез в шкаф за джинсами.

– Какой? Я в них не очень разбираюсь, – прикидывая, сумеет ли он найти в современном мире кнопочный мобильник, поинтересовался он.

В конце концов, должен же он отомстить за бессонную ночь?

– Без разницы, был бы нормальный, – отмахнулся Рамлоу. – Ты же сейчас не про какой-нибудь допотопный дисковый телефон думаешь, а?

Стив очень пожалел, что не додумался до этого сам, разбалованный современными технологиями.

– Нет, конечно. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Двух стаканов и веревки вполне хватит, – Стив переключил телефон на громкую связь и переодел футболку, кое-как найдя в шкафу наименее мятую.

Про уборку, кажется, забывать все-таки не стоило, но после ухода Наташи Стиву было немножко не до того.

– Господи, ты точно приуменьшил свой возраст, – хохотнул Рамлоу.

Стив подобрал телефон и вышел из квартиры, закрывая дверь.

– Где ты? – оказавшись на улице, спросил он, дослушав жалобы Рамлоу на руководство (это он про Пирса?), подчиненных и вообще всех вокруг.

– На базе. В медблоке, – последовал ответ. – Мне пора.

Раздраженное «Рамлоу!» Стив прорычал уже вхолостую, потому что тот немедленно бросил трубку, не дожидаясь его отповеди.

Стив, еще с детства ненавидевший больницы, терпеть не мог там находиться. Ни как пациент, ни как посетитель. Тем более что запах в больницах, как ни парадоксально, за десятки лет не поменялся совсем, и Стив ощущал дикий дискомфорт. Рамлоу об этом, конечно же, знал, и утешало только то, что ничего серьезного с ним не случилось – иначе не скалился бы в трубку.

На парковке перед домом дружелюбно мигнула фарами машина Наташи, и Стив без особого удивления отошел от своего байка. Наташа мало того, что, кажется, знала все и обо всех, она ко всему каким-то шестым чувством ощущала, когда Стив в ней нуждался. Всегда пасовавший перед женщинами – особенно женщинами с таким крепким стальным стержнем внутри – Стив сам поражался тому, как легко сдружился с Наташей. Которая сначала ненавязчиво составила ему компанию на утренней пробежке, а затем принялась активно знакомить его с современным миром, таская по музеям, выставкам и кинотеатрам. Однажды даже в какой-то сомнительный ночной клуб его привела, а потом долго дразнила «ханжеским ископаемым», потому что Стива перекосило от такого обилия голых тел и здоровенного мужика с металлической цепью вместо нижнего белья.

А затем случилась эта история с ГИДРой, и они с Наташей оказались связаны еще сильнее прежнего.

– Ты же понимаешь, что твоя осведомленность пугает? – поинтересовался Стив, садясь в машину и пристегивая ремень.

Наташа хищно оскалилась, опустила на глаза со лба солнечные очки и резко вырулила с парковки, перепугав подбиравшихся к мусорному баку голубей. Те бестолково взлетели, теряя перья, а Наташа приподнялась и нагнулась вперед, высматривая возможные птичьи сюрпризы. Свою «крошку» она обожала настолько, насколько вообще человек ее склада характера мог привязываться к вещам.

– Я с утра была на базе и видела, как вернулся твой приятель, – пояснила она.

Стив мрачно подумал о том, что она могла бы и сообщить ему в таком случае, но промолчал. Если Наташа считала что-то неважным, она легко откладывала это в долгий ящик.

– Его прямо на парковке вывернуло, – с плохо скрытым злорадством добавила она, явно успев уже выяснить, что ничего глобально страшного с Рамлоу не случилось.

У Стива в руке что-то хрустнуло, Наташа осеклась, смерила его нечитаемым взглядом и притормозила на начавшем мигать светофоре, хотя в другое время пролетела бы его, вдавив педаль газа в пол.

– Сотрясение у него. И пара ушибов, ничего особенного, – буркнула Наташа.

Стив посмотрел на смятые ключи от байка в своей ладони и молча сунул их в карман.

– Разве его не должны были транспортировать до медблока?

Наташа фыркнула, слегка расслабляясь.

– Они пытались, но Рамлоу обложил их матом и пошел сам. Это он только рядом с тобой не дергается.

Стив вздохнул, не желая ни о чем думать. С постоянной напряженностью не справлялась даже сыворотка, он почти ощущал, как безвозвратно отмирают нервные клетки. За эти полгода он ни на шаг не приблизился к Баки, зато сумел превратить свою жизнь в клубок запутанных нитей, затянутых на Рамлоу.

– Остановишь у какого-нибудь магазина. Брок телефон просил привезти, – вспомнил Стив.

Наташа ехидно покосилась на него, но комментировать не стала, лишь послушно свернула к ближайшему торговому центру. Стив был благодарен ей хотя бы за то, что она не ляпнула что-нибудь про подарки гидровцам и содержанство. Потому что, к собственному негодованию, уже успел придумать на это контраргумент – когда Рамлоу в свой единственный за неделю выходной мотался по мастерским, ремонтируя его байк, Стив ценой ремонта не интересовался.

Припарковавшись, Наташа ловко выскользнула из машины прямо через открытое окно, снисходительно выслушала свист каких-то, по виду, вчерашних школьников и церемонно ухватила вышедшего из машины Стива за локоть. Стив, натянувший черные очки, накинул на голову капюшон толстовки, ощущая себя неуютно среди людей.

Стоит кому-нибудь узнать в нем Капитана Америку – и о спокойном походе в магазин можно будет забыть. Иногда Стиву казалось, что ценители его автографа просто материализуются в воздухе, как враги в новомодных компьютерных играх.

Наташа в своем обтягивающем узком брючном костюме двигалась легко и грациозно, как кошка, но Стива при этом за собой буксировала с почти поразительной силой. Она, в отличие от Стива, находилась среди людей без особых негативных эмоций, называя это очередной ступенькой «профдеформации» – ей было спокойно в толпе, в которой она в любую секунду могла раствориться, как рыбешка в косяке.

Свернув в магазин, Наташа задумчиво замерла, оглядывая многочисленные полки, и, перенеся упор на одну ногу, подперла ладонью крутое бедро. Скучавшие консультанты, приятно взволновавшись, немедленно сбились в кучку, будто кролики перед удавом.

Отпущенный на свободу Стив отступил от нее на несколько шагов, предоставляя Наташе возможность выбрать за него. Опекать Наташа любила, и лишать ее удовольствия Стив не хотел, даром что мобильные телефоны для него различались лишь цветом да размером.

Наташа неторопливо прошлась мимо полок и, определившись, повернулась к консультантам, завороженно следившим за ней глазами. Справедливо решив, что, вздумай она просто их позвать – и перенервничавшие ребята снесут полмагазина, соревнуясь в скорости, Наташа остановила взгляд на высоком, как жердь, и таком же худом юноше, спина которого грустно изображала вопросительный знак. Кажется, он был бы на добрых десять сантиметров выше Стива... Если бы ходил прямо, конечно.

– Высокий молодой человек в синей рубашке, – позвала Наташа, поманив его пальцем.

Тот пугливо, как олененок, подошел к ней, путаясь в длинных ногах, пока его товарищи шушукались, обсуждая недостатки приятеля. Для Стива с его улучшенным слухом, даже несмотря на игравшую в магазине музыку, их разговоры тайной не были, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, пародируя фирменную гримасу Тони.

Наташа ткнула пальцем в мобильник на витрине.

– Берем этот, – решительно потребовала она.

Консультант, грустно потыкав в принесенный с собой планшет, вздохнул так проникновенно, будто выбранный телефон был родственником его бабушки.

– Остался только витринный, – сообщил он, преданно глядя на нее большими блестящими глазами. – Будете брать?

Наташа поморщилась и быстро пересмотрела решение, указав на другую модель. Та в наличии, по счастью, была.

– Он тебе слишком дорого обходится, – бросила она Стиву. – Розовый или золотой? – не дожидаясь его возмущений, поинтересовалась она, умело переключая его внимание на другую тему.

Стив невольно засмеялся, представив лицо Рамлоу. Тот и в гражданской жизни носил исключительно неброскую, чаще всего темную одежду, и золотой телефончик в его брутальный суровый образ не вписывался никак. Хотя предложение было соблазнительным, потому что Стив еще не забыл, как Брок подарил ему футболку – самого скучного серого цвета, которая оказалась футболкой-хамелеоном. В результате Стив полдня не мог понять, какого черта над ним покатываются все Мстители, пока случайно не увидел свою спину в отражении. Проклятая ткань, нагреваясь от его горячей, как печка, кожи, живописно раскрасилась в цвета американского флага.

– Черный, пожалуйста, – попросил Стив, напомнив себе, что Капитан Америка не должен опускаться до мести... даже состоя в Мстителях.

Наташа надула губы и беззвучно обозвала его ханжой. Стив беззвучно с этим не согласился. Молчаливое противостояние прервал вернувшийся консультант, водрузивший коробку от мобильного телефона на планшет. Стив убедился, что аппарат включается, подписал несколько бумажек, едва отбрехался от расширенной гарантии, на деле ничего не гарантировавшей (во всяком случае, так утверждал Тони, когда впервые проводил с ним урок по изучению современных технологий, а не верить ему у Стива причин не было) и уже с облегчением протянул кассиру банковскую карту, когда Наташа встрепенулась.

– Погоди-ка. Чехол добавьте. И стекло приклейте, – распорядилась она и внимательно, будто из винтовки целилась, проследила за тем, чтобы при наклеивании не осталось огрехов.

Взгляд у нее при этом был таким тяжелым, будто малейшая песчинка под стеклом стоила бы консультанту жизни. Стив поражался, что у того руки не дрожали.

– Если уж одаривать, то по полной, – легкомысленно отмахнулась Наташа, поймав взгляд Стива, набравшего на терминале оплаты пин-код.

Стив хмыкнул.

– Рамлоу в жизни не поверит, что я вспомнил про чехол и стекло. Так что дарительницей окажешься ты.

– Кто платит – тот и музыку заказывает, – не согласилась Наташа и, ласково попрощавшись с тоскливо посмотревшим ей вслед консультантом, выплыла из магазина, буксируя за собой Стива.

В будний день народу в торговом центре было немного, но чувствовал себя Стив по-прежнему неуютно. Наверное, потому, что он был единственным подозрительным типом на всю территорию, носившим в помещении капюшон и черные очки, и прогуливавшиеся без дела охранники периодически посматривали в его сторону, будто раздумывая, насколько сильно им скучно. Настолько, чтобы пристать, или все же нет?

– Если сегодня кто-нибудь взорвет это место, первым подозреваемым будешь ты, – сообщила Наташа, садясь в машину.

Стив, затылком ощущавший на себе недобрый взгляд внушительного мужчины в черном костюме, поспешно последовал ее примеру. Наташа, не отказывая себе в удовольствии, рванула с места так, будто они совершили преступление и теперь поспешно скрывались из виду.

Стив почти ждал, что вскоре на дороге покажется преследующая их полицейская машина – а в этом времени люди яро проявляли «гражданскую сознательность», докладывая стражам правопорядка обо всем в округе, – но до базы они доехали без приключений. Наташа, высадив его у медблока, стартовала с места так, что громко взвизгнули шины, заставив несколько машин на парковке истерично заверещать сигнализациями. Спокойно ездить она, кажется, не умела, но Стив почти к этому привык.

Рамлоу оказался в просторной палате на одном из верхних этажей блока. Эта часть медблока считалась «элитной», для пострадавших из высшего эшелона, и Стив подивился тому, что сюда же определили Рамлоу.

Светлая палата с панорамными окнами, открывавшими вид на близлежащий парк, была залита солнечным светом. Плитка на полу сверкала, отражая солнце, так ярко, что ослепленный в первое мгновение Стив даже не сразу увидел Рамлоу.

Полуголый, в одном белье, тот полусидел на кровати королевских размеров, приподняв ее головную часть, и, закинув руки за голову, явственно страдал от скуки. Повернувшись на звук открывшейся двери, он тут же оживился, и лицо его из мрачного стало довольным.

– Привет, незнакомый красавчик, – поприветствовал он, хитро сощурившись.

Стив со смехом стянул с головы забытый капюшон и снял черные очки. Его способ маскировки всякий раз страшно веселил Брока.

– И этот человек, флиртующий с незнакомцами, спрашивал меня про любовника, – упрекнул Стив, подвесив очки за дужку на футболку.

Рамлоу расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и Стив тут же завис на его крепкой смуглой шее, темно-лиловом следе от собственных зубов на плече. В горле резко пересохло, и всколыхнувшееся возбуждение не уняло даже то, что Брок резко перестал веселиться и напряженно потер виски.

– Флиртовать не значит жениться, – парировал он, когда боль, по всей видимости, улеглась.

Рассеянно почесав заросшую темными волосками грудь, Брок потрогал налившийся болезненной краснотой бок, густо смазанный мазью, застывшей на нем блестящей пленкой. Лицо у него при этом сделалось таким трогательно-обиженным, что Стив ощутил острый прилив нежности. Даже не пытаясь анализировать собственное поведение рядом с Броком, он подошел ближе и наклонился для поцелуя.

Рамлоу ощутимо напрягся, и Стив, поменяв первоначальный план, поцеловал его в макушку. Тот ойкнул.

– Мне сюда и прилетело, спасибо, – буркнул он, примирительно погладив Стива по руке.

– Сам виноват, – пожал плечами Стив. – Как тебя угораздило, кстати? – добавил он, усаживаясь на стоявший рядом с постелью стул.

Жесткий и неудобный – видимо, чтобы визиты не затягивались – стул скрипнул, задумчиво поерзал тонкими железными ножками, но устоял. Рамлоу поморщился и отмахнулся от него, явно не собираясь радовать подробностями своего приключения.

Стив протянул Броку пакет с телефоном и, пока тот с довольным видом шарился в нем и настраивал мобильник под себя, гадал, когда тот из безликого симпатичного мужика – из задания! – превратился в человека, с которым просто хотелось находиться рядом. Стив прекрасно помнил, ради кого все это вообще затевалось, но Баки – это Баки, его «по умолчанию», его неизменный «плюс один», и Стив терпеливо, не давая эмоциям прорываться, ждал встречи с ним, удерживая мысли о нем на периферии. И Рамлоу, будто пользуясь этим, пролезал под кожу, в самое нутро, как метастаз, прорастающий в орган. Его увлеченность, искренность которой ощущалась на глубинном, бессознательном уровне, еще больше сбивала Стива с толку. Потому что не вязались чувства – в самом лучшем их проявлении – с гидровцем, который работает на террористическую организацию и в свободное время издевается над человеком.

Иногда Стив ощущал, что сходит с ума, как актер, слишком заигравшийся в свою роль и вообразивший себя персонажем в реальной жизни.

– О, ни одного сообщения? – восстановив все данные, поинтересовался Рамлоу.

– А ты бы ответил? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Стив. – А что со старым телефоном, кстати? – он взглянул на раздавленный смартфон, лежавший на тумбочке, из которого при нем Рамлоу вытащил сим-карту.

Брок, подозрительно покосившись на входную дверь, затолкал мобильник под подушку.

– Меня немного повело, и я его выронил. И наступил, – ответил он небрежно.

Дверь в палату открылась, и внутрь заглянула дородная темнокожая женщина. Внимательно осмотрев сначала скривившегося Рамлоу, она негодующе взглянула на валявшуюся у него в ногах больничную робу, а затем смерила подозрительным взглядом Стива и снова вышла.

– Я бунтую, – пояснил Брок, отпихнув ногой робу. – Эту мегеру стопроцентно приставила твоя Романова, могу щитом твоим поклясться!

– Не надо щитом, – открестился Стив, только сейчас поняв, что оставил его дома – кажется, Рамлоу слишком сильно влиял на его способность концентрироваться. – И при чем здесь Наташа?

Брок закинул руку на лоб, пряча лицо от заползавших на него солнечных лучей, но закрыть жалюзи не позволил.

– Я точно видел в округе ее длинный нос, – проворчал он, щурясь. – Иначе с чего бы я торчал тут один, когда трое моих ребят вместе в одной палате? Так подгадить только она могла.

– Зато у тебя большая одноместная палата, – утешил его Стив, догадываясь, что Брок прав.  
Такие мягкие, почти небрежные способы отомстить (за невозможностью просто и без изысков вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло) были вполне в духе Наташи.

– А еще мне отключили телевизор, запретили телефон, даже гребанную газету не дают! И в чертов туалет меня едва отпустили одного, но орали мы с этой годзиллой друг на друга долго. Я почти проиграл, но собрался и послал ее в последнем тайме, – оскалился в ответ Рамлоу, жалуясь с таким видом, будто хотел, чтобы его непременно пожалели.

Стив на этот молчаливый призыв не отреагировал, потому что искренне считал, что человеку с сотрясением строго противопоказаны все эти несправедливо запрещенные виды активности. Брок, понявший по его лицу, что поддержки не будет, закатил глаза и накрылся до пояса легким одеялом, мстительно скинув при этом белоснежную робу на пол.

– Все равно максимум через час свалю отсюда, – сообщил он. – Не буду я здесь торчать! Это, – Рамлоу показал на свои ребра, – заживет к вечеру, спасибо этой стремной херне. На два дня у меня постельный режим, а там и выходные, – мечтательно закончил он.

Стив, вдруг заметив, какие круги залегли у него под желтоватыми в солнечном свете глазами, не стал спорить, хотя изначально хотел настоять на больнице. Полноценно и спокойно Брок спал исключительно дома, во всех остальных местах сон у него был тревожный, дежурный. В этом Стив убедился сам, когда на одной из операций они четыре дня не могли выбраться из пустыни. Налетевшая песчаная буря отрезала им шансы улететь или уехать и загнала их с отрядом на только что собственноручно зачищенную базу, так что пережидали они ее в относительном комфорте (если не считать трупы, которые пришлось перетаскивать в подвал). Из всего отряда хуже всего было как раз Рамлоу – сон урывками помогал ему держаться на ногах, но он сделался таким дерганным и злым, что все, включая и Стива, обходили его по широкой дуге. После возвращения отсыпался Брок почти сутки, едва находя в себе силы сходить в уборную.

– На такси, я надеюсь? – посмотрел Стив на Рамлоу, немедленно состроившего самое невинное выражение лица.

Стив поднялся с жалобно скрипнувшего ножками по полу стула и скрестил руки на груди. Рамлоу хмыкнул и, изобразив пальцами фотоаппарат, поймал его в объектив «камеры».

– «Капитан Америка порицает врагов», хоть сейчас на плакат, – продекламировал он, чуть нервно потерев висок. – Враги... трепещут в ужасе, – тяжелым взглядом оглядев его с ног до головы, добавил Брок, ничуть не стесняясь вставшего члена, натянувшего тонкое одеяло. – Брось, Стив, выключи этот героический режим, он меня заводит, а мне нельзя. Пока, во всяком случае.

Чужое неприкрытое желание окатило, как кипятком, прошлось по нервам пушистой кисточкой. Стив, смутившись, опустил плечи и расслабился, неловко перекатившись с пятки на носок и обратно. Все эти чертовы конференции, брифинги, встречи с журналистами, больными детьми, волонтерами и прочими любителями супергероев были, конечно, суровой необходимостью его жизни, но... Его «профдеформация» делала из него поигрывающую мускулами статую.

– И я не оставлю тут машину и не доверю ее никому, кроме тебя, мистер правильный водитель, а ты не бросишь байк. И нечего сверкать на меня этими голубыми глазками. Все со мной нормально, – совсем нерассудительно рассудил Рамлоу.

В скрипнувшую дверь просунулась уже знакомая голова, и он поспешно согнул ноги в коленях, скрывая стояк, не желая, видимо, чтобы через десять минут весь ЩИТ гадал, что такого сказал Стив Роджерс, что человеку и сотрясение мозга не помешало возбудиться. Убедившись, что подопечный по-прежнему находится в постели, медсестра снова скрылась. Лицо Рамлоу легко посоперничало бы с моськой того мрачного кота, которого так обожал весь интернет.

– А я сегодня без байка, – разочаровал его Стив еще больше. – Меня подвезла Наташа.

Брок скривился, будто от зубной боли, едва услышал ее имя. Они с Наташей на дух друг друга не переносили, но при этом странным образом хорошо работали вместе, если вдруг приходилось, даже в открытую конфронтацию никогда не вступали. Иногда Стиву казалось, что Наташа преуменьшала свои шансы, когда утверждала, что ей с Рамлоу ничего не светит, как бы она ни старалась.

– По-моему, как только я в дверь, она тут же в окно, – проворчал Брок. – Иногда я боюсь, что она ночью из-под кровати вылезет и уляжется между нами. И я с ней в обнимку проснусь, – он передернулся и болезненно скривился, дотянулся до таблеток на тумбочке и тут же закинул в рот сразу две.

Стив хмыкнул и решил никогда не говорить Наташе о потаенных страхах бедного Рамлоу. Потому что она ни за что не упустила бы такого шанса.

– Ты предвзят ко всем моим друзьям, – упрекнул его Стив, слегка кривя душой.

Рамлоу, вообще-то, на удивление легко находил общий язык со всеми, включая и Мстителей, с которыми, помимо Стива и Наташи, работал нечасто. Но двойным агентам, наверное, это положено было по должностной инструкции...

– Да ладно? – Рамлоу приподнял бровь и перевернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой.

– Сэм, например.

– Этот мистер Пробегусь-и-изнасилую-тебе-мозг? Столько диагнозов мне никто еще не ставил по одной только моей манере завязывать шнурки! – парировал Брок.

– Тони? – невольно заражаясь его такой редкой дурашливостью, продолжил Стив, мысленно извиняясь перед друзьями.

– Этот любитель оловянных солдатиков меня вообще до чертиков пугает, взрослые мужики не должны в Евангелион играть. А, не спрашивай даже, – отмахнулся он, и Стив мысленно сделал себе пометку узнать, что это такое.

– Брюс?

– Ты серьезно спрашиваешь, что странного в чуваке, который, разозлившись, может разорвать меня на десять маленьких Рамлоу?

– Тор?

Рамлоу задумчиво потрогал медленно подживающий ушиб на ребрах. Тора он за все время видел только по телевизору.

– У него... Маленький молот.

– Маленький... молот, – с каменным лицом повторил за ним Стив, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы расхохотаться.

Про этот молот у Тора успели спросить, наверное, все. Но тот, необъяснимо смущаясь – а покрасневший Тор был зрелищем тем еще, – отмалчивался. В результате все единогласно решили, что виноват во всем был Локи.

– Ну серьезно, им только кротов бить, что у них там за кузнец? – искренне возмутился Рамлоу.

– Клинт?

– Единственный нормальный парень, вот серьезно. Ни к кому не лезет, может поддержать любую тему, не замечен в неадекватности... – Брок посмотрел на его вытянувшееся лицо, и, ухмыльнувшись, без перехода продолжил. – Но, разумеется, он и в подметки не годится красивому, мужественному, героическому... Достаточно уже, нет?

– Достаточно, спасибо, – пытаясь сдержать предательски ползущую на лицо улыбку, вклинился в поток красноречия Стив.

– ... сексуальному Стиву, – закончил Рамлоу и вытер со лба воображаемый пот. – Я исчерпал запас комплиментов на оставшийся год, так и знай.

Стив серьезно кивнул, принимая его слова к сведению, и снова ощутил тянущую неловкость. И как люди умудрялись годами играть в отношения? Как боролись с отвращением к самому себе, как ограждали сердце от чужого запаха, знакомого до последней нотки, от понятных лишь двоим шуток, как не вспоминали при каждом взгляде чужие стоны, разделенное на двоих удовольствие?

– Дома пожрать-то есть что? – бесцеремонно вклинился в его тоскливые размышления Рамлоу, успевший снова улечься на спину.

Стив попытался вспомнить содержимое холодильника, сообразил, что ничего не готовил вчера, и задумчиво почесал в затылке.

– Опять весь день печенье жрал? – проницательно поинтересовался Брок. – Ей-богу, если бы не твой сывороточный метаболизм, ты был бы уже... Очень объемным Капитаном Америкой.

– Ну так и страна у нас не маленькая, – с каменным лицом и зашкаливающим пафосом в голосе сообщил Стив.

Рамлоу заржал на всю палату, и в нее тут же заглянула медсестра, смерившая его негодующим взглядом. Стиву на этот раз тоже досталось – кажется, трепетно охранявший Брока цербер счел его угрозой его здоровью.

– Так, все, я больше не могу, – простонал Брок. – Закину отчеты и поеду домой.

– Какие сейчас отчеты? И ключи от машины давай сюда, не думай, что я забыл.

Рамлоу скривился, но махнул рукой в сторону тумбочки. Стив вытащил из ящика ключи и сунул их в карман.

– Ну, остальным, в отличие от меня, писать не запрещали, так что они все сделали, включая и тех, что не на больничном. Мне писать запрещали, но плевал я на это, лучше сегодня все закончу и спокойно отлежусь, – проводив драгоценные ключи тоскливым взглядом, ответил Брок, небрежно махнув рукой в сторону валявшейся на столике с другой стороны кровати папки.

– Я передам отчеты, а ты езжай домой, – предложил Стив, сам от себя не ожидая.

Рамлоу удивленно посмотрел на него, но возражать не стал. Отдав ему папку, он поднялся с кровати и пошатнулся. Стив попытался помочь, но его ожгло таким взглядом, что впору было спешно притащить медсестру и спрятаться за нее в надежде, что коса на камень найдет.

– Не смей! – зашипел Рамлоу. – Роджерс, меня тут проверили так, будто на органы хотели пустить, все со мной нормально! Отъе... Иди отсюда к черту уже, короче, дома увидимся. Чтобы тебя тут не было, когда я вернусь.

Отлепившись от тумбочки, на которую опирался, Брок двинулся к двери, по всей видимости, в санузел – такой же белоснежной, как и все в округе.

Бесился он, пожалуй, неоправданно сильно, но Стива все устраивало. Чем больше он будет злиться или раздражаться на Рамлоу, тем лучше.

– Я беспокоюсь, – бросил все же Стив ему вслед.

– Ты еще здесь? – донеслось из-за двери, и Стив, закатив глаза, вышел из палаты, не забыв проверить наличие очков.

«Охранница» смерила его подозрительным взглядом, и Стив, поддавшись взыгравшейся в нем мстительности, посетовал, что они с Наташей очень переживают за недружелюбного пациента. У которого головные боли – аж две таблетки выпил! – и нарушена координация. Медсестра понимающе осклабилась и решительно двинулась к палате Рамлоу.

Стив поспешно сбежал, и не думая ощущать стыд за такое недостойное героя Америки поведение.

***

Домой он вернулся уже через несколько часов. Отчеты за Рамлоу, недоуменно на него поглядывая, приняли сразу, затем Стив, наскоро перебрав скопившиеся за несколько дней бумаги, спустился на парковку и минут десять искал машину, почему-то не реагировавшую на нажатие брелока и отказывавшуюся выдавать свое местоположение. Стив подумал, что машина определенно характером пошла в Брока, и обратился за помощью к охране. Скучавшие без дела ребята по камерам нашли автомобиль уже через минуту, и Стив, уже подозревавший, что Рамлоу завел машину без ключей и свалил, наконец уехал.

Заскочив по дороге в магазин за продуктами, Стив, разумеется, наткнулся на уличного воришку, так грубо вырвавшего сумку у женщины, что та ничком повалилась на асфальт. Погоня и дальнейшие разбирательства с полицейскими заняли почти час, в течение которого Стив проклинал свою удачливость. Почему-то все локальные катастрофы всегда случались именно рядом с ним.

Без особого труда удерживая объемные пакеты с покупками, Стив поднялся на свой этаж и зазвенел ключами. Навстречу ему из гостиной тут же лениво, как кот, вышел Рамлоу в одних тонких домашних штанах и, едва дождавшись, когда он закроет дверь и поставит на пол пакеты, потянулся за поцелуем. Стив хотел привычно поцеловать его в щеку, помня о пунктике, но Брок дернул его за волосы, притянул к себе и голодно впился в губы, требовательно раздвигая их языком. Прижался всем горячим, жилистым телом, и Стива моментально повело. Знакомый вкус, знакомый запах, один на двоих воздух, томительно-сладкое возбуждение, плеснувшееся в кровь – Брок поджигал его легко, будто спичку, и всегда дико заводился от этого сам.

– Погоди ты, – с трудом оторвавшись от мягких податливых губ, выдохнул Стив. – Во-первых, я чертовски голоден, а во-вторых, мне надо в душ. И если с первым я еще согласен подождать, то вот второе...

Брок потерся щетинистой щекой о его подбородок, прикусил шею и широко, жадно лизнул его от плеча до уха, обдавая горячим дыханием.

– С чего тебе после пары часов в офисе так срочно понадобился душ? – мурлыкнул он, ничуть, видимо, не напрягаясь от солоноватого вкуса его кожи. – Или... – он отстранился, насмешливо скривил губы и облапал Стива за задницу, вытягивая из заднего кармана джинсов его телефон.

Стив, поглаживая его по спине, старательно мешался – осыпал поцелуями лицо, покусывал шею и даже влажно дышал в ухо, по себе зная, как это отвлекает. Но Рамлоу, поощрительно подставляясь, неумолимо продолжал что-то искать.

– О, вот оно. Капитан Америка – спаситель угнетенных вдов, – прокомментировал он найденное видео. – Задница отлично смотрится в этих штанах.

Стив повернул голову, с некоторым удивлением увидев на записи свое недавнее героическое выступление – кто-то заснял его со спины, пока он бежал за преступником. К тому, что в этом времени, кажется, у каждой собаки есть мобильник с видеокамерой, он так пока и не привык.

– Твой фан-клуб реагирует быстрее новостников, – развел руками Брок, отправил телефон на полку и снова навалился на Стива, будто и не было этой короткой передышки.

Такая напористость обычно не была ему свойственна, и Стива будто предупредительно царапнуло что-то изнутри. Хотелось срочно взять тайм-аут, разложить все в своей голове, но к Рамлоу невозможно было остаться равнодушным. Уж точно не тогда, когда он, собственноручно превысив собственный лимит на поцелуи, так откровенно жаждал, напрашивался на ласку, касался с таким остервенением, будто Стив должен был куда-то исчезнуть в любую секунду.

Наверное, впервые в жизни он казался таким беспомощным, как сейчас. Как улитка, лишенная раковины, или бабочка, доживающая свой первый и единственный день. Стива ошпарило нежностью, и впервые захотелось просто сделать Броку хорошо. Не обоюдно хорошо, не делить на двоих, а отдать все ему.

Не переставая целовать его, Стив прижал Брока к стене и, погладив его по груди, тщательно обходя ушибленное место, опустился на колени. Потерся щекой о бедро, легко прижал губами член под тканью штанов. Белья дома тот никогда не носил, и Наташа, пару раз приходившая без приглашения, потом долго подтрунивала над ним, называя голозадым.  
Брок хрипло застонал, подался бедрами вперед, прижимаясь к стене лопатками.

– Ч-черт, обожаю твой рот, – поделился он. – После этого, пожалуй, я разрешу тебе сходить в душ. Мне нравится твоя диплома... – Стив сдернул с него штаны, скользнул губами по члену, подул на влажную головку, – ... тичность, – упрямо закончил мысль Брок и несильно потянул его за волосы.

Стив, поглаживая ладонью его упругий горячий член, влажно лизнул его яйца, мягко втянул их поочередно в рот, лаская языком. Брок в ответ застонал так, что у Стива на мгновение потемнело в глазах от желания – сделать еще лучше, довести до умопомрачения.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Роджерс, – рыкнул Брок, крепче вцепился в его волосы одной рукой, а второй обхватил член, толкнулся ему в губы.

Стив послушно открыл рот, принял его сразу глубоко, до горла, и расслабился, позволяя Броку двигаться самому. Но тот, несколько раз жадно, лихорадочно двинув бедрами, остановился, ласково погладил по волосам, извиняясь за грубость. Дышал он тяжело, заполошно, откинул голову назад, будто компенсируя невозможность повернуться спиной, и Стив невольно залюбовался тем, как ходят под кожей крепкие мышцы.

Выпустив влажный от слюны член изо рта, Стив провел языком от яиц до уздечки, пососал головку, и от знакомого терпкого вкуса от удовольствия у него поджались пальцы на ногах. Возбуждение коротило нервы, и Стив, ощущая тянущую болезненную неудовлетворенность, сжал себя через джинсы.

Брок наверху дернулся, болезненно поморщился, видимо, ударившись многострадальной макушкой, и жалобно, просяще застонал, пропуская между пальцами его волосы. Руководить он больше не пытался, и Стив, заглотив его член на всю длину, поощрительно, гортанно застонал, пропуская вибрацию, кажется, через все тело, судя по тому, как тряхнуло Брока, едва не стекшего на пол. Стив придержал его за бедра и жадно насадился ртом на член так, будто надеялся взять еще глубже. Брок, державшийся на ногах только благодаря тому, что Стив продолжал его подстраховывать, навалился на стену спиной, забыв о том, чтобы по привычке прятать лицо, и тихо, коротко, болезненно постанывал на каждое движение, жмурясь так, что от глаз побежали морщинки. Долго бы он, перевозбужденный, не продержался, и Стив сделал то, что всегда до одури, до душного марева перед глазами, любил – пропустил член поглубже, сглотнул, сдавливая его горлом. Брок взвыл, инстинктивно дернул бедрами и кончил, удерживая его за волосы так, будто Стив, которого чужое удовольствие толкнуло на край, собирался отстраняться.

В ушах шумело, будто он оказался в пустой запертой комнате, но Стиву, который в последние месяцы жить не мог без постоянно включенного телевизора или радио – чужие голоса не давали ему тонуть в собственных мыслях, – впервые за долгое время было спокойно. Он ощущал себя в вакууме, словно в этой квартире, рядом с Броком, он был отрезан от мира, и не было проблем, не было ничего.

– Что ж, – начал Брок, когда Стив, неторопливо вылизав его опадающий член, натянул на него штаны. – Пожалуй, можешь не только помыться, но и поесть, – разрешил он, неприлично сытый и довольный.

– Первое мне теперь точно понадобится, – отозвался Стив, ощущая, как начинает неприятно стягивать кожу в паху.

Брок легко улыбнулся, помог ему подняться с затекших коленей и снова потянулся за поцелуем. Стив ответил, про себя изумляясь таким резким переменам. Интуиция скреблась за грудиной, царапалась, не позволяя надолго выпадать из реальности.

– Иди в душ. Я еду согрею. Тебе пасту с морепродуктами или курицей? – отстранившись, спросил Брок, подтолкнув его в сторону ванной комнаты.

– И ту, и ту, – пожал плечами Стив, не собиравшийся в этом сытом, полном еды времени заморачиваться выбором.

Брок, не удивляясь, ушел греметь посудой. Стив, наткнувшись на брошенные на полу пакеты, подобрал их и тоже направился к кухонной зоне. Рамлоу смерил его взглядом и выразительно посмотрел на висевшие на стене часы. Стив разложил продукты в холодильнике, забил шкаф печеньем (Брок скривился, будто луковицу откусил) и принялся заталкивать в морозильную камеру мясо. На первой полке в глаза сразу бросилось ведерко с мороженым, которого тут точно не было еще утром. Наташа в квартире не появлялась с последнего разговора. Стив скосил глаза на непроницаемое лицо Брока, перекладывавшего по тарелкам еду из ближайшего ресторана, и, улыбнувшись, закрыл морозилку. От комментариев он благоразумно решил воздержаться.

Наскоро вымывшись, Стив вернулся обратно и, усевшись на высокий стул, притянул к себе первую тарелку. Только теперь он понял, насколько был голоден. Брок, периодически подталкивая к нему очередное блюдо, сидел напротив и помалкивал, катая между ладоней чашку с чаем. Выглядел он значительно лучше, чем в больнице, но в темных глазах застыла усталость. Тяжелая, давняя, давящая усталость, которую Стив каждый день видел в зеркале, глядя на собственное лицо. Это мерзкое душное чувство отступало редко и ненадолго, оно боялось близости другого человека, пряталось глубоко внутри, дожидаясь момента, когда жертва снова останется одна.

Едва Стив отставил пустой стакан сока, они с Броком одновременно потянулись друг к другу, разделенные столешницей. Рамлоу, раздраженно рыкнув, одним движением смел в сторону оставшуюся посуду. Задребезжали по полу посыпавшиеся тарелки, брызнувшие крупными осколками, и в любое другое время Стив бы принялся возмущаться, но сейчас он бы и сам так сделал, не опереди его Брок, которого он успел перетащить через неширокую стойку к себе, жадно целуя, касаясь, поглаживая. Стива затянуло в него, как в омут, впервые так – лицом к лицу, правильно, без разлетевшихся, как чертовы тарелки, преград. Впервые Брок отдавался с такой остервенелой горячностью, будто точно знал, что завтра не наступит, что сегодня – последний день, когда можно все. В этом жарком липком мареве, накрывшем их, будто пеленой, они провели следующие два дня, исчезли от мира, исчезли для всех, кроме друг друга.

Они никогда не говорили столько, никогда не открывались настолько, четко очерчивая стертые сейчас границы. Стив, слушая детские, подростковые, юношеские истории Брока, которыми тот никогда раньше не любил делиться, впервые просто слушал, забывая сравнивать его рассказ с известными ему из личного дела фактами. Стив и сам, поддавшись откровенности, говорил, говорил, говорил, и старался не замечать странную, надрывную тоску, вспыхнувшую в глазах Брока от короткого имени – Баки.

Всякий раз, когда он думал, что выпотрошен, высушен до предела, Брок притягивал его к себе одним взглядом, и Стив, ощущая гладившие его по спине руки, крепкую хватку бедер на своей талии, вновь забывался, терялся, растворялся, и страшно боялся очнуться после этого рабом не только Баки, но и Брока тоже. И Стив был благодарен за то, что Брок, отказавшись от двух своих непреложных правил, сохранил в силе третье, не пытаясь перехватить ведущую позицию. Будто если он кончит под Броком, на его члене – рассыплется в прах и никогда больше не сможет собраться воедино.

Жизнь, упрямая жестокая скотина, расставила все по своим местам быстро и резко. Эта изматывающая передышка закончилась в субботу – сразу после полуночи, когда Стив сквозь сон, не просыпаясь до конца, услышал горячечное, тихое, на самой грани выдоха:

– Господи, как же я тебя люблю, – спины невесомо коснулись теплые губы.

Спросонок Стиву показалось, что это был Баки, – потому что кто кроме него мог сказать ему эти слова? – и он пошевелился было, но рядом никого не было. В коридоре тихо щелкнул дверной замок, и, так до конца и не сообразив, что происходит, Стив снова уснул.

Разбудила его рано утром трель телефонного звонка. Стив рывком сел, сбрасывая сонливость, недоуменно посмотрел на пустую половину кровати, не понимая, куда в такое время мог деться Брок, собиравшийся отдыхать в подвернувшиеся выходные до посинения.  
Звонила Наташа. Стива кольнуло дурное предчувствие, интуиция, которую он успешно затыкал в последние дни, вопила не хуже банши.

– Стив, анонимка пришла, – взволнованно выпалила Наташа, едва он взял трубку.

Вокруг нее злобно гудели автомобили, визжали шины, и Стив, переключив телефон на громкую связь, бросился одеваться.

– Что там? – спросил он, натягивая легкий прочный костюм, обтянувший его, как вторая кожа.

Последняя разработка Тони, решившего, что нельзя полагаться только на капитанский костюм, который не всегда бывает под рукой. Это его новшество можно было надевать под гражданскую одежду, обеспечивая себе какую-никакую, но защиту.

– Одно имя. Фьюри. Я ему звонила, сказала, что на него готовится покушение, но он не поверил, – в сердцах бросила Наташа. – Я подъезжаю.

Стив, выругавшись, поспешно влез в джинсы и футболку, прихватил стоявший у стены щит и выскочил из квартиры, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы выскочить в окно. Удержало его только понимание, что с десятого этажа прыгать не стоило даже ему.

Машины Рамлоу на парковке, разумеется, не было. Стив, коротко взглянув на опустевший пятачок, на котором он сам оставил автомобиль, на мгновение почувствовал себя таким же бездушным, бесполезным куском асфальта, залитым машинным маслом, бензином и Бог весть чем еще. Ласковая бездумная эйфория последних дней растворилась бесследно.

Наташа рванула с места, едва он захлопнул дверцу автомобиля. На экране ее телефона, воткнутого в держатель на приборной панели, горела карта с вспыхивающим на ней маячком. Маячок неторопливо передвигался по карте, и Стив с Наташей почти успокоились, поверили, что успеют перехватить Фьюри раньше, чем что-нибудь случится.

А потом маячок сначала застыл на показавшиеся бесконечными минуты, а затем рванулся сначала назад, а потом вперед, проносясь по полоскам улиц, заметался по карте, будто солнечный зайчик. Наташа, не успевая реагировать на эти хаотичные смены маршрута, раздраженно била по рулю и, нарушая все возможные правила, пыталась пробиться к Фьюри через задыхавшийся пробками город.

Они не успели. К тому времени, как Наташа вырулила на перекрытую полицейскими машинами дорогу, все уже закончилось. Стив, заметив перевернутый, дымящийся автомобиль, почти ждал увидеть рядом с ним прикрытое тканью тело, но словоохотливые полицейские, узнав их, сообщили, что водителя найти не удалось. Развернувшаяся погоня нанесла городу ущерб в несколько десятков тысяч долларов, около дюжины людей пострадали, когда на их авто налетели не разбиравшие дороги преследователи и преследуемый, и еще не меньше десятка человек из числа участников погони были мертвы. О том, кто были все эти люди и почему на половине из них была полицейская форма, полицейские пока не говорили, ссылаясь на необходимость проведения расследования. Прорытый Фьюри тоннель под собственной машиной, невесть куда ведущий, наверняка стоил городу еще черт знает сколько тысяч долларов. Пока Стив разглядывал дыру в асфальте под крышей автомобиля и поражался изворотливости Фьюри, уже стопроцентно убежденный, что тот жив и (почти) здоров, Наташа собирала видео с камер наблюдения и ухитрилась найти парочку ребят, снимавших происходящее здесь недавно на мобильник и согласившихся за автограф перебросить ей результаты своих трудов.

На звонки Фьюри не отвечал. Мария Хилл, знавшая о своем начальстве все и даже больше, тоже не представляла, куда он мог деться, и Стив, не желая, чтобы она поставила на уши весь город во главе с Пирсом, как можно беззаботнее закончил разговор. Чем меньшее количество народу будет искать Фьюри, тем лучше.

Наташа, сосредоточенно перекачивавшая на извлеченный из сумки ноутбук добытые видеозаписи, нервно заламывала длинные пальцы. Стив, надеясь ее отвлечь, сходил в ближайшую кофейню и купил им по большому стакану кофе. По-идиотски вспомнилось, что он с утра даже не успел умыться, но в происходящем в округе пиздеце – по-другому и не скажешь – эта мысль была почти приятной. Нормальной. Обычной.

Наташа забрала у него стакан и, покосившись на Стива, запустила первое видео. Камера висела неудобно, обзор наполовину загораживался домом, но Стив все равно увидел, как из большого внедорожника легко выпрыгивает Баки, на которого гнали, по всей видимости, Фьюри, как дичь на вожака стаи.

Стиву казалось, что впервые с момента своего пробуждения в этом веке он начал дышать, будто вынырнул наконец из темной, давящей глубины. Безжизненные фотографии не вызывали в нем и толики тех чувств, что затопили его сейчас – когда он действительно увидел Баки, своего Баки со все той же неторопливой, самоуверенной походкой, непривычно длинными волосами, удивительно мощным телом. Стив жалел, что не может ощутить его запах, не может коснуться кожи, снять с него идиотскую маску, закрывающую лицо. Его недостижимая мечта, к которой он шел все это время, казавшаяся облачным замком, вдруг обрела каркас, обросла фундаментом, и Стив наконец стал цельным, хотя еще несколько часов назад считал себя полым куском камня.

Нутро царапал только едкий, колючий страх. Потому что Баки, которого он помнил, не стал бы работать на ГИДРу, не стал бы пытаться убить по ее приказу человека. И оружие, которым тот был увешан, будто манекен в театре, на который актеры навешивают реквизит, только усугубляло картину. Стиву было страшно найти в конце концов Баки и понять, что это не он.

Но тут же вспомнились бесконечные обнуления, и не потому ли так рьяно пытались давить личность Баки, что та в нем была, прорастала, как трава после дождя, упорно тянувшаяся вверх, пробивавшаяся даже сквозь бетон?

Еще несколько видео показали то же самое, только уже с другого ракурса, но Стив все равно не мог оторвать взгляд от экрана. Потому что там был самый дорогой ему в мире человек.

Наташа, поболтав плоской ложечкой в стакане, убрала его в подстаканник и, захлопнув ноутбук, внимательно посмотрела на Стива.

– Стив. Он пытался убить Фьюри, и он может попытаться снова. Зимний Солдат всегда заканчивает миссию, – она снова потерла бок – Стив знал, что там был след, оставленный Баки. – Он может не вспомнить тебя. Господи, да с ним такое делали, что...

– Нат, – перебил Стив, погладив ее по колену.

Наташа поджала губы, но замолчала, глядя на него с жалостью и тоской. Кажется, она, как и он, до непосредственного столкновения с Баки не считала все происходящее до конца реальным.

– Я его люблю. Всегда любил. И... даже если Баки меня не вспомнит, он по крайней мере будет свободен. Все будет хорошо, – с удивительной легкостью на сердце признался Стив.

Разумом не принимая этой уверенности, он чувствовал ее нутром, душой, собирался идти до конца, потому что не мог иначе. Без Баки он все равно не жил, а существовал.

Наташа боднула его лбом в плечо, поцеловала в щеку и, допив свой кофе, выбросила стакан в окно, метко попав в мусорный бак.

– Что ж, попытаемся найти Фьюри, пока твой благоверный не лишил нас начальства, – одними глазами улыбнулась она, трогаясь с места.

Поиски успехом не увенчались. Они колесили по городу, пытались звонить Фьюри, старались отследить сигнал его телефона, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. Сводки новостей, за которыми они параллельно следили, ни о каком убийстве не сообщали, и это хоть немного успокаивало. Бандитов с железными руками (помимо учудившего накануне на очередной своей вечеринке Тони) тоже не обсуждали. Город был спокоен, насколько вообще может быть спокоен огромный мегаполис, и Стиву стало казаться, что им с Наташей все привиделось.

Бесполезно прошлявшись до самой ночи, успокаивая себя иллюзией занятости, они в конце концов решили закругляться. Фьюри, должно быть, залег на дно, и вряд ли кто-то сможет его найти. Стив только надеялся, что Фьюри не обратится за помощью к Пирсу.

– До завтра, – устало улыбнулась ему Наташа и выехала с парковки без своей обычной торопливости.

Вымотанная и изнервничавшаяся за день, она едва находила в себе силы держать голову прямо, что уж говорить о лихачестве на дороге.

Стив махнул ей рукой и, задумчиво огладив ладонью щит, постоял немного на улице. Ночь была холодной, по небу, затянутому тучами, гуляли редкие неоновые проблески. Парковочное место по-прежнему пустовало, притягивало взгляд, царапало, заставляя вспоминать совсем не то, что хотелось бы.

Пружина, все туже стягивавшаяся в последние недели, кажется, готова была лопнуть – нападение на Фьюри, директора ЩИТа, просто так не замять. Стив кожей чувствовал близившуюся развязку и ждал ее, как манны небесной. Будто можно было легко выбросить из головы полгода жизни, забыть, не думать, просто радоваться, что больше не нужно обманывать, играть в любовь, как в популярных ток-шоу. Стив даже не знал, что будет делать, если Рамлоу все-таки снова появится, как ни в чем ни бывало – как всегда делал, возвращаясь после своих гидровских миссий. Если попытку убить Фьюри вообще можно счесть типичной гидровской миссией.

Идти пешком, как обычно делал Стив, на этот раз не было сил. Лифт, терпко пахнущий пластиком, долго и задумчиво не закрывал двери, будто ждал, что не ставивший его в грош житель дома передумает им пользоваться. Правда, потом Стив сообразил, что жал вместо кнопки закрывания дверей кнопку удерживания их открытыми, и мистицизм ситуации исчез. Покачав головой, Стив прислонился плечом к стенке лифта и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь наугад определить, когда будет его этаж, но остановился лифт аккурат тогда, когда он мысленно добрался до восьми.

На площадке его этажа появилось несколько новых кадок с цветами. Соседка, смешливая симпатичная медсестра, развела дома целую оранжерею и за неимением места для новых растений вызвалась облагородить весь подъезд. Многочисленные пальмы и фикусы всех цветов и размеров поселились с молчаливого согласия жильцов на каждом этаже, а соседка по нескольку часов в день бегала с этажа на этаж с лейками, ножницами и какими-то палками. Стив пару раз даже помог ей перетащить несколько саженцев, но в итоге однажды застрял на час, потому что не смог отказать в помощи. Рамлоу, увидев его тогда всего перемазанного землей, с ехидной рожей поинтересовался, не стоит ли им ждать отпочковавшегося от соседки «стивенка».

Едва поборов желание пнуть один из горшков, Стив мотнул головой, отгоняя неуместные сейчас мысли, и протолкнул ключ в замочную скважину. Ключ не поддавался, и Стив с отстраненным любопытством повернул его в другую сторону. Замок щелкнул, закрываясь, и Стив попытался вспомнить, запирал ли с утра дверь.

В квартире было тихо. В гостиной неярко горел свет, который Стив уж точно не включал, и одно это заставило напрячься. Прислушавшись, он уловил чье-то неглубокое, хриплое дыхание. Выдвинув ящик в коридоре, Стив вытащил оттуда пистолет – один из многих, заныканных по всем углам Рамлоу, паранойя которого цвела гуще соседкиной драцены, заполонившей половину коридора на восьмом этаже.

Прикрыв дверь, Стив закрылся щитом и, оглядев из коридора видную часть гостиной, снова прислушался, пытаясь определить источник звука. Неизвестность нервировала, и Стив, не дожидаясь нападения, шагнул в комнату сам, вскидывая пистолет.

В углу комнаты, на передвинутом туда кресле, лежал Фьюри, молча следивший за ним глазами. Стив изумленно вытаращился на него, ожидая увидеть кого угодно, но только не человека, которого они с Наташей искали по всему городу и только еще в морги не звонили.

Выглядел Фьюри... потрепанным. На лбу у него запеклась кровь, одна половина лица отекла от удара. Привычный плащ порвался в нескольких местах, один рукав вообще держался на тоненькой ниточке. Запыленные грязные штаны сверкали прорехами. На черной плотной рубашке под плащом кое-где поблескивала кровь.

– Мы тебя искали, – опуская пистолет, зачем-то сказал ему Стив.

Фьюри кивнул, взглядом указав на телефон, который лежал рядом с ним на полу.

– Я рад, что ты жив, – искренне добавил Стив, не решившись спрашивать, почему он тогда ни разу не поднял трубку.

Фьюри всегда был себе на уме, и пытаться понять его было бесполезно. Стив, для себя поняв, что его непосредственный начальник – хороший человек, союзник, просто принял его скрытность и параноидальность как данность.

Фьюри с некоторым трудом поднялся на ноги, схватился за бок и впился в Стива единственным глазом.

– А я был бы рад узнать, откуда вы с Романовой знали об этом проклятом покушении. Видишь ли, очень многие жаждали сделать место директора ЩИТа вакантным, но только вы знали точную дату, хотя моя служба безопасности работает без выходных, – выпрямившись, проговорил он, пристально следя за лицом Стива, будто надеялся уличить его во лжи.

Стив хотел было ответить, но в коридоре раздался знакомый звон ключей, напоровшихся на по-прежнему открытую дверь. Фьюри напрягся, вытаскивая из-за спины пистолет, и, кажется, не знал точно, в кого именно ему целиться – в Стива или в сторону коридора.

Еще через несколько томительных мгновений в гостиную шагнул Рамлоу. Оказавшись под прицелом двух пистолетов, он криво ухмыльнулся и поднял руки. Со сдержанным любопытством оглядев Фьюри, он нахмурился, перевел взгляд на окно и вдруг быстро, как ласка, кинулся на него, сбивая на пол.

Отреагировать на его движение не успели ни Стив, ни Фьюри. А в следующую секунду стало не до разбирательств, потому что оконное стекло лопнуло, осыпалось на пол, в щепки разнесло дверной косяк, в который угодила пуля, предназначавшаяся Фьюри.

Выпустив Фьюри, Рамлоу легко поднялся на ноги и бесстрашно подошел к окну, в который задувал холодный ночной воздух. Стив, нырнувший было за диван, выскочил из импровизированного укрытия, краем глаза успев заметить знакомую фигуру, растворившуюся в темноте.

– Это Баки? – грубо развернув Рамлоу к себе за плечо, рявкнул Стив.

Тот дернул уголком губ и кивнул. Маски осыпались, представление было почти закончено, декорации разрушались, проседая, будто грунт под городом во время землетрясения.

– Ник, поаккуратнее с ним, – предупредил Стив. – Если что – стреляй.

Рамлоу в ответ оскалился, но снова промолчал. Стив не хотел задумываться о том, какого черта он прикрыл Фьюри от пули, хотя тот был его заданием, его врагом. Наверняка это была очередная уловка, наверняка за этим что-то стояло. У Стива были дела поважнее, чем разбираться в мотивации гидровца. Проигнорировав раздраженное: «Какой, к черту, Баки?!» от Фьюри, Стив забросил щит на спину, запрыгнул на подоконник и легко перескочил на пожарную лестницу соседнего дома, поднимаясь по ней на крышу, туда, откуда стрелял Баки.

Тот был уже далеко, с приличной форой, и Стив, перескакивая с крыши на крышу следом за ним, ощущал радостное возбуждение, замешанное на азарте. Теперь, пережив все, что пережил, Баки едва ли уступал ему по силам. Спустя столько лет они наконец были равны, больше не было щемящего перекоса, словно весы, покачавшись в обе стороны, застыли на одной прямой.

Баки, несколько раз резко меняя направление, отдалялся все больше, и Стив в отчаянной попытке задержать метнул в него щит. С тихим звоном щит застыл в металлической руке и, не успел Стив удивиться легкости, с которой Баки его поймал, тут же полетел обратно, едва не проломив ему грудную клетку. Стив отвлекся на несколько коротких мгновений, но Баки уже спрыгнул с крыши вниз, исчезнув без следа.

Стив раздосадовано зарычал, ударил по парапету кулаком, раскрошив камень. Баки его не вспомнил. Не узнал. Сбитые костяшки заныли, боль отрезвила и, слизывая кровь, Стив вспомнил о Рамлоу. Который отведет его к Баки, хочется ему того или нет.

Крыши были настолько похожи друг на друга, что Стив едва не заблудился, возвращаясь обратно домой. Во время погони на обстановку он практически не обращал внимания, анализируя ее только с точки зрения подходящих укрытий или предметов, которые можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия.

Увидев наконец разбитое окно собственной квартиры, Стив с облегчением вздохнул, спускаясь по лестнице ниже, чтобы вновь запрыгнуть в дом. Под ботинками захрустело стекло, Фьюри, державший на прицеле стоявшего посреди комнаты Рамлоу, скосил на него глаз, явно не собираясь опускать пистолет.

– Самое время объяснить мне, какого черта здесь происходит, – мрачно сказал Фьюри.

Рамлоу молча следил потускневшими, больными глазами за Стивом, не делая ни малейшей попытки пошевелиться.

Стив потер виски, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, которых было так много, что мутилось в голове. Вытащив телефон, он успокаивающе кивнул Фьюри, набирая по памяти номер.

– Нат, ты мне нужна. Срочно.

Рамлоу отчетливо хмыкнул, взбесив этим Стива до крайности. Все, что между ними было, теперь казалось издевательством над ним, Стивом, пусть даже он сам это и начал, предпочитая держать врага максимально близко. Он помнил Рамлоу до последней черточки, до последнего торчком стоящего волоска, помнил его запах и вкус – но теперь, после встречи с Баки, все, что между ними было, казалось ненастоящим, наносным. Будто он придумал себе все те лишающие покоя чувства и эмоции, лишь бы не ощущать себя подонком, использующим самое светлое, что могло происходить между людьми. Стиву было тошно и от себя, и от Рамлоу, который, целуя его, отправлялся потом к Баки, а Стив знал это и терпел, потому что боялся своей горячностью оборвать ту тоненькую ниточку, которая могла привести его к Баки. Что ж, теперь все было кончено.

Минут через двадцать открытый замок попытались открыть в третий раз за ночь, и несколько мгновений спустя в гостиную вошла настороженная, в своем боевом черном костюме Наташа. Оглядев всех присутствующих, она тронула дыру на косяке, скользнула взглядом по разбитому окну и, криво усмехнувшись, достала из кармана флешку.

– Тащи ноут, – бросила она Стиву и, загрузив данные, поставила принесенный ноутбук Фьюри на колени.

Тот, смерив ее хмурым подозрительным взглядом, углубился в чтение, опустив наконец пистолет. Рамлоу, не проявляя никакого интереса к происходящему, безучастно разглядывал стену, будто и не заметив, что никто больше не держит его на мушке.

Закончив чтение, Фьюри по-новому взглянул на Рамлоу, будто прикидывая, расчленить его прямо сейчас или сначала арестовать и препроводить в тюремную камеру. Стив, без труда догадавшись, о чем тот думает, шагнул вперед, вклиниваясь между ними.

– С Пирсом и всеми остальными ты, Ник, разберешься сам. А я иду за Баки. И ты меня проведешь, – Стив развернулся к Рамлоу.

Тот, поймав его взгляд, покорно кивнул. Наташа, с прищуром смотревшая на него, скрестила на груди руки, постукивая пальцами по предплечьям.

Стив знал это его состояние. Несколько раз при нем Рамлоу, попав в неожиданную, опасную ситуацию, не требующую немедленного принятия решения, также зависал на какое-то время, будто укладывал в голове новые данные, а затем, отмирая, вел себя с прежней безрассудной наглостью, будто и не было того короткого периода хандры.

– Он скомпрометирован, – возразил Фьюри, кивая на Рамлоу. – Этот... Солдат его видел. Он не вернется, кстати?

– Не думаю, – Рамлоу кивнул в сторону развороченного косяка. – Приказ был убрать цель по-тихому, в открытую конфронтацию не вступать. Задание провалено, в таких случаях Солдат обязан возвращаться на базу. А что до остального... меня он не сдаст, – сделав упор на резанувшем Стива по ушам слове, насмешливо добавил он, чуть оживая.

Это его снисходительное «меня», сказанное с абсолютной убежденностью, остро напомнило Стиву, кем тот был для Баки – хозяином, временным владельцем капризного «живого оружия». Ярость затмила разум, и Стив, рванувшись к нему, замахнулся.

Рамлоу ощерился, ушел от удара и легко перемахнул через диван, выставляя его преградой между ними. Наташа повисла у Стива на руке, будто девчонка, разнимающая подравшихся из-за нее мальчишек, и в голове стало слегка проясняться.

Фьюри следил за происходящим тяжелым взглядом, но не вмешивался, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока они закончат разборки.

– План прежний, – отдышавшись, бросил ему Стив.

Фьюри подобрал свой чудом не затоптанный мобильник, отряхнул его от щепок и стекла и вдруг ухмыльнулся так хитро, что враз стал похож то ли на бандита, то ли на пирата.

– Ну что, мальчики и девочки, не будем терять время. Ночи нынче короткие.

***

Стиву совсем не казалось, что ночь была короткой. Для него она тянулась надрывно медленно, события, взорвавшиеся в начале вечера бомбой, будто опомнившись, притормозили свой ход.

Фьюри, вызвонив Марию и вытащив из соседней квартиры соседку-цветочницу-медсестру-и-оказывается-агента-ЩИТа, давным-давно отбыл, сверкая единственным глазом с таким азартом, будто в жизни не предвкушал развлечения лучше.

– Я постараюсь устроить бучу погромче, чтобы на меня бросили побольше гидровцев, – поглядывая на рассовывавшего по броне оружие Рамлоу, сказал Фьюри на прощание.

Рамлоу с сомнением хмыкнул, явно не думая, что Зимнего Солдата оставят без присмотра, что бы там в городе ни случилось, но промолчал. Он вообще старался лишний раз не дергаться, будто находился в одной клетке с дикими зверями. Стив в чем-то его даже понимал – Наташа следила за ним таким взглядом, что сдаться на всякий случай хотелось и самому Стиву.

Пустовавшее еще недавно на парковке место оказалось занято знакомым черным внедорожником, будто ничего не изменилось со вчерашнего вечера. Но изменилось все, и этот диссонанс царапал Стива изнутри, будто в груди у него ворочалось колючее холодное чудовище, пытавшееся добраться до сердца.

Наташа молча свернула к своей машине, а Стив пошел за Рамлоу, занимая пассажирское сиденье в его автомобиле. Щит он пристроил рядом, благо просторный салон позволял. На панели с его стороны небрежно валялась бумажка с приколотой к ней квитанцией с логотипом химчистки, и Стив вдруг вспомнил, что Рамлоу по его просьбе отвозил туда недавно его одежду, изгвазданную неведомыми жидкостями из мастерской Тони.

Стива охватила досада на то, что Рамлоу пробрался в его жизнь, опутал ее, будто спрут щупальцами, влезая во все, во что только можно влезть. Скомкав бумажку, он вышвырнул ее в окно и выдохнул, успокаивая себя.

Рамлоу, пристегнувшись, насмешливо скривил губы.

– Капитан Америка нарушает общественный порядок, разбрасывая мусор, – продекламировал он, очень похоже подражая диктору одного из каналов.

Стив сжал зубы так, что всерьез испугался, что раскрошит их в порошок. Рамлоу, вполне удовлетворившись его молчанием, выехал с парковки, легко вливаясь в неширокий поток любителей ездить по городу ночью. Наташа тут же села им на хвост, даже не стараясь делать вид, что никого не преследует.

В салоне было тихо. Мерно гудел двигатель, почти неслышно поскрипывала кожа на руле, который Рамлоу, сидевший непривычно напряженно, стискивал сильнее обычного. Стив, привыкший к его манере выставлять в окно локоть и рулить одной рукой, ощущал зависшую между ними холодную неловкость так отчетливо, будто она была материальной. Разбитые было пару дней назад стены выросли вновь – еще мощнее прежних, толще, основательнее, и уже не верилось, что когда-то было по-другому.

– Зачем ты туда влез? – не выдержал Стив. – Чего тебе не хватало? Ты же не... – он замолчал, не найдясь со словами.

Рамлоу, всегда со звериной чуткостью ощущавший чужую слабость, вскинулся.

– Что «я не»? – передразнил он. – Я на правительство работал, так же, как и ты, Роджерс. Политика меня никогда не интересовала, чтобы я пытался понять, какого хрена две похожие организации вошкаются под ковром, как мыши, – он резко затормозил на светофоре, машина обиженно взвизгнула шинами и встала, как вкопанная.

Стив мельком увидел в боковое зеркало, как следом за ними остановила автомобиль Наташа, едва не въехавшая им в зад. Наташа, явно взбешенная такими резкими маневрами, моргнула фарами, а Рамлоу в ответ выставил ей в окно средний палец. Руку он, впрочем, поспешно вернул в салон, опасаясь, что ее ему отстрелят.

– И, конечно, было непонятно, что это террористическая организация? Они положили стольких влиятельных политиков, они издевались над людьми! – перед глазами снова встали проклятые фотографии, на которых Баки – бледный, изможденный, с помертвевшим взглядом всегда таких теплых светлых глаз.

– Пошел ты к черту, – огрызнулся Рамлоу. – Будто ты не знаешь, какими способами в ЩИТе добывают информацию у пленников. Твой святой Фьюри поддержал «Озарение», не увидев в проекте ничего террористического. Смотри белый плащ не запачкай.

Стив поиграл желваками, но промолчал. Крыть было нечем, борьба с ГИДРой и раньше напоминала гонку вооружений, где целью было убить как можно больше врагов за как можно меньшее количество времени. В нынешнем веке с его технологиями ситуация изменилась мало. У Стива до сих пор шевелились волосы на загривке, когда он вспоминал изобретения Тони, которые, наверное, по летальности и ядерные бомбы переплюнули.

Светофор наконец моргнул разрешающим сигналом. Рамлоу, напряженный еще больше, тронулся было с места, но машина, дернувшись, заглохла.

Рамлоу опустил голову и с почти детским изумлением уставился себе под ноги. Стив отвернулся к окну.

– Сцепление плавнее надо отпускать, – сообщил он как можно спокойнее, старательно глядя в сторону.

Наташа, во второй раз едва не впечатавшаяся в них сзади, засигналила в унисон с еще несколькими автомобилистами, не понявшими, по какому поводу тормозят на пустой дороге.  
Рамлоу отчетливо скрипнул зубами, выматерился себе под нос и заново завел машину. На этот раз обошлось без эксцессов, и он чуть расслабился. Хмурая складка на его лбу разгладилась, но глаза оставались цепкими и холодными.

– Мы за город? – прикинув примерное направление, в котором они двигались, спросил Стив через полчаса, проведенных в угрюмом молчании.

Рамлоу коротко глянул на него и снова перевел взгляд на дорогу.

– Да. Солдата нервирует город, – отозвался он, хотя Стив и не ждал, что он ответит.

От этого походя высказанного факта Стиву стало горько. Баки всегда любил общество людей, ему нравились городские улочки, которые можно было изучать, будто составляя карту, как какой-нибудь путешественник, исследующий неизведанные земли.

– И ты каждый раз мотался в такую даль, чтобы поиздеваться над живым человеком, которого какая-то тварь назвала оружием? – едко поинтересовался он.

Рамлоу дернул уголком губ, бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и сощурился, сворачивая на дорогу поуже.

– Нихрена ты не знаешь, Роджерс, – бросил он наконец с равнодушной скукой в голосе, как человек, заранее уверившийся в том, что объяснять что бы то ни было бесполезно.

Стиву и не нужно было. В конце концов, в присланных неизвестным доброжелателем документах довольно четко были прописаны должностные инструкции кураторов Зимнего Солдата и их место при нем.

Рамлоу привычным движением потянулся к бардачку, и Стив машинально, раньше, чем успел себя остановить, опередил его, доставая оттуда пачку сигарет. Знакомая красно-коричневая коробочка перекочевала в руки к удивленно хмыкнувшему Рамлоу. Он всегда курил, когда находился в душевном раздрае, хотя в обычное время обходил курящих по широкой дуге, искренне считая, что нормальная физическая форма и курение мало сочетаются друг с другом.

Стив, дождавшись, когда он закурит, отобрал у него пачку и вытащил из нее сигарету. Рамлоу, не глядя, протянул ему зажигалку и открыл окна с обеих сторон.

На войне курили все, но качество и вкус сигарет тогда оставляли желать лучшего. Пожалуй, Стив даже понимал, почему в современном мире такой огромный процент населения имел эту вредную привычку, всячески порицаемую врачами со всех сторон.

Сладковатая вишневая горечь осела на губах, и тугой узел в груди, скручивавший легкие, словно немного ослаб. Дышать стало иррационально легче, в голове прояснилось, и Стив почти понял, почему Рамлоу в критических ситуациях тянулся к куреву.

Стив не должен был этого знать. Не должен был знать чужие привычки, привычки Рамлоу, но он знал, и от этого ему было неловко.

– Почему ты спас Фьюри? Он же вроде тебе враг, – бездумно подставляя ладонь под сигаретный пепел, спросил он.

Рамлоу выдохнул горький, терпко пахнущий дым и выбросил докуренную едва ли до середины сигарету в окно. Наташа, на лобовое стекло которой каким-то чудом и прилетела сигарета, негодующе просигналила. Рамлоу довольно ухмыльнулся, на секунду становясь похожим на себя прежнего – таким, каким обычно видел его Стив, – но тут же, будто вспомнив, где находится, снова посмурнел.

– Мне конкретно он не враг. Я без приказа пришел... Попрощаться решил, – с сарказмом отозвался Рамлоу. – И совсем не ожидал вот этого пиздеца.

Больше Стив вопросов не задавал. Мысленно поражаясь тому, как долго курится сигарета, он сдвинулся к окну, вытряхнул с ладони пепел и постарался ни о чем не думать. Если все пойдет по плану, уже сегодня Баки будет с ним, а с ГИДРой будет покончено. С остальным они как-нибудь справятся.

Вскоре Рамлоу свернул с дороги, поехал прямо по густой невысокой траве, кое-где примятой колесами автомобилей. Стив посмотрел в боковое зеркало, проверяя, как там Наташа с ее низко посаженной машиной.

– Тут ровно, не должна встрять, – равнодушно бросил Рамлоу, заезжая за пригорок, прикрытый деревьями и какими-то валунами.

Заглушив автомобиль, Рамлоу вышел из него, хлопнув дверцей. Проверив оружие и разгрузку, он терпеливо подождал, пока к нему присоединится Стив, едва не расколотивший панель щитом, и припарковавшаяся рядом Наташа.

– Дальше пешком, боюсь, на базе не оценят, если я в нагрузку притащу с собой Капитана Америку и Черную Вдову, – сообщил Рамлоу и, закрыв машину, бросил ключи от нее на капот, будто не собирался сюда возвращаться.

– И меня еще не забудь, морда предательская, – из-за деревьев показался хмурый Тони в простой черной майке и темных штанах, перепачканных очередными экспериментальными субстанциями.

Свой маскирующийся под неприметный чемоданчик костюм он небрежно держал под мышкой. Стив был уверен, что Тони выдернули прямо из мастерской, едва ли дав хотя бы пять минут на осознание ситуации.

– Фьюри отправил за вами, – пояснил Тони, поймав взгляд Стива. – Но это все равно его не спасет от исков, я весь ЩИТ к чертям развалю. Тони, нам нужны новые платформы, Тони, а придумай-ка двигатели, Тони, это госзаказ, тебе и так разрешили быть монополистом, делай и не рыпайся! – вскипел он, видимо, посвященный в ту аферу, которой на деле являлся проект со звучным названием «Озарение».

Стив хлопнул его по плечу, пытаясь приободрить. Тони, с тех пор, как закрыл производство оружия, очень трепетно относился к разработкам своей компании, не желая, чтобы те снова использовали для истребления людей. «Озарение» же напрямую было направлено на массовое убийство гражданских.

– Вот тебя нам и не хватало, банка консервная, – огрызнулся Рамлоу. – Кэп, или вы слушаетесь меня, или можешь меня пристрелить прямо здесь, никуда я никого не поведу. Если этот ваш весельчак все испортит, база взлетит на воздух, сдохнем все вместе.

– Мне нравится второй вариант, – вмешалась Наташа, не давая Тони поупражняться в остроумии. – База должна быть неподалеку, сами найдем, а зачищать их нам не впервой.

Стив поймал себя на мысли, что с удовольствием бы отправился за Баки в компании одного Рамлоу. Командной работы, учитывая, что «командиром» операции был гидровец, вряд ли удалось бы достичь.

Рамлоу на слова Наташи никак не отреагировал, продолжая внимательно, цепко следить за Стивом, словно искал что-то в его лице и глазах.

– Идем, – бросил Стив, кивнув и бросив на притихших Наташу и Тони короткий выразительный взгляд.

Рамлоу, Наташа и Тони, переглянувшись, синхронно скривились, но конфликт, хотя бы временно, был исчерпан.

Минут двадцать спустя Рамлоу неторопливо залег на пригорке на спину и закинул руки за голову. Пригнувшийся Стив, оглядывая огромный огороженный участок территории, по которой стремительно, как жуки, сновали люди, удивленно посмотрел на безмятежно жующего травинку Рамлоу. Наташа и Тони, что-то вполголоса обсуждавшие неподалеку, тоже уселись на землю, продолжая периодически выглядывать из-за насыпи.

– Сборы там. Не обманул твой Фьюри, на него, похоже, спустили всех собак, – соизволил пояснить Рамлоу.

Стив, отложив щит, опустился на колени, запрокидывая голову к спокойному темному небу. Здесь, за городом, оно было намного красивее. Неярко поблескивали звезды, прохладный ветер позволял остудить голову и уговорить себя потерпеть еще немного. Никогда еще он не был к Баки ближе, чем сейчас.

Опустив голову, Стив встретился взглядом с Рамлоу, глаза которого лихорадочно сверкали в темноте, будто у огромного кота. Пойманный на разглядывании, он даже не подумал отвернуться, продолжая смотреть странным, непонятным взглядом. Стив, считавший, что научился понимать все оттенки эмоций своего нежданного любовника, почувствовал смятение и почему-то едкую горечь.

Затем Рамлоу, будто что-то вспомнив, вытащил из кармана телефон. Наташа тут же вскинулась, как гончая, и попыталась его отнять.

– Кэп, одно сообщение. Последнее желание приговоренного, а? – увернувшись от ее цепких пальцев, попросил Рамлоу.

Стив, продолжавший по привычке замечать и темные круги под его глазами, и плотно сомкнутые губы, и серость обычно отливающей золотом кожи, крепче стиснул в руке щит.

– Пусть, – скупо бросил он Наташе.

Рамлоу быстро что-то напечатал и, выключив телефон, бросил его Стиву на колени.

– Забирай, твое же, – дернув плечом, сказал он и, перевернувшись на живот, уложил под голову ладони, меланхолично разглядывая базу, из которой один за другим выезжали набитые людьми автомобили.

Стив молча сунул мобильник в карман. Наташа посмотрела на него с осуждением, явно недовольная тем, что он позволил врагу с кем-то связаться, но ему было все равно. В то, что Рамлоу послал Пирсу сообщение о том, что Капитан Америка подбирается к базе, где держат Зимнего Солдата, ему верилось мало.

– Баки точно не задействуют? – тихо спросил он, окидывая взглядом пустеющую территорию.

– Я бы знал. Если бы меня вдруг решили уволить – я бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривал, значит, я все еще его куратор, – просто ответил Рамлоу, ни секунды не сомневаясь в своих словах.

Об этом Стив тоже не хотел думать. Не хотел знать, что из ГИДРы просто так не выйдешь – разве что вперед ногами, – не хотел задаваться вопросом, хотел ли Рамлоу уйти, когда понял, на кого работает, не хотел пытаться оправдать его страхом смерти хотя бы мысленно. Стив устал от всего этого и хотел только, чтобы все наконец закончилось.

– То есть о том, что Баки отправили за Фьюри во второй раз, ты знал? – уточнил он все же.

Рамлоу неуютно повел плечами.

– Само собой. Но не ожидал, что Фьюри окажется у тебя, – отозвался он меланхолично, и Стиву захотелось воткнуть его головой в землю, как раз удобно лежал.

Убедившись, что все желающие отправиться на разборки благополучно разъехались, Рамлоу, крадучись, спустился с пригорка, скрывшись в тени раскинувшихся у самого забора деревьев. Патрулей видно не было, но после массового оттока народа это было и неудивительно.

– Видишь вон ту камеру? – Рамлоу указал на притаившийся в углу дома красный огонек диода. – Нужно сбить ее так, чтобы не переполошить всю округу.

Стив, присмотревшись, окинул его скептическим взглядом.

– И что, никто не заметит внезапно исчезнувшей камеры? – поинтересовался он таким тоном, будто разговаривал с душевно больным.

Рамлоу в ответ посмотрел на него, как на идиота, пока Наташа и Тони, будто на соревновании по теннису, вертели головами, глядя на то на него, то на Стива.

– Эта камера уже пару месяцев барахлит и периодически выходит из строя. Это никого не удивит, – как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся сообщил он.

– И в ГИДРе терпят такое халатное отношение к работе? – язвительно поинтересовался Стив.

– Это называется «человеческий фактор», – парировал Рамлоу. – Не все в этом мире суперсолдаты, есть и обычные люди со своими слабостями, не обязанные соответствовать твоим высоким стандартам, мистер Идеальность.

– Я вроде никогда ни от кого не требовал чего-то из ряда вон выходящего, – вскипел Стив.  
Рамлоу открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут в разговор вклинился Тони.

– Прошу прощения, мы все еще говорим о тех бедных работягах или тут уже пошло что-то личное? Мне стоит достать попкорн и платочки? – поинтересовался он невинно.

Стив, вдруг осознав, что они с Рамлоу, переругиваясь, подошли друг к другу вплотную, смутился. Рамлоу, выглядевший так, будто на него вылили ведро ледяной воды, отступил на шаг назад, сплюнул в сторону и молча махнул рукой в сторону камеры.

Стив, стараясь не замечать обеспокоенного взгляда Наташи, перехватил щит поудобнее и в пару прыжков забрался на дерево, скрываясь в густой кроне повыше забора. Дождавшись, когда камера отвернется в сторону, он метнул неслышно скользнувший в ночи щит, раскрошивший стекло и пластик с такой легкостью, будто это было масло. Спрыгивая с дерева по ту сторону забора, Стив перехватил вернувшийся щит и присел за длинным металлическим ящиком.

– Только попробуй загреми тут своей жестянкой, Старк, – услышал он шипение Рамлоу, влезшего по забору с кошачьей легкостью.

Наташа, не отставая от него, тоже моментально вскарабкалась наверх и бесшумно спрыгнула на землю, присоединяясь к Стиву. Последним в импровизированном укрытии оказался Тони, в своем костюме выглядевший, как танк на разведывательной миссии. Рамлоу, видимо, тоже подумал о чем-то подобном, потому что выразительно закатил глаза и, пригнувшись, двинулся к зданию, легко ориентируясь в этом месте даже в темноте. Фонари, освещавшие гидровскую базу, горели исключительно у входов, погружая остальную территорию во мрак.

– Он ведь может нас в ловушку привести, – едва слышно шепнула Наташа, следуя за Стивом.

– На этот случай здесь Тони, – отозвался Стив, прекрасно понимая, зачем Фьюри вмешал во всю эту историю главу Старк Индастриз, хотя в идеале явно предпочел бы скрыть ее от него.

Рамлоу оказался у одной из дверей, над которой ярко горела красным цветом лампочка. Мельком обернувшись и убедившись, что все подошли, он провел магнитной карточкой по считывателю и, не глядя, набрал длинный цифровой код. Лампочка мигнула зеленым и дверь с легким шипением поползла в сторону.

– Ждите здесь, – бросил Рамлоу. – Я отключу камеры и вернусь.

Не дожидаясь возражений, он спокойно вошел внутрь здания. Последним, что услышал Стив до того, как дверь закрылась, было его расслабленное приветствие.

Минуты тянулись медленно, неторопливо. Тони, который в отличие от Стива и Наташи ждать не любил и не умел, весь извелся и уже предложил подорвать дверь к чертям и устроить тот самый кавардак, которого так хотел избежать Рамлоу. Наташа и Стив, молчаливо переглядываясь, пытались безмолвно понять, чем обернется их ожидание – толпой выскочивших из здания гидровцев, стреляющих на поражение, или все же нет.

Стив надеялся на второе. Рамлоу мог быть кем угодно, но слово он держал и, раз согласился по каким-то своим непонятным причинам провести его к Баки, должен был обещание сдержать.

Он объявился минут через пятнадцать, когда уже и Стив был согласен на кавардак. Дверь опять мигнула зеленым, снова открылась, и в проеме показался Рамлоу с разбитой губой, длинной царапиной, шедшей от виска к челюсти, из которой сочилась кровь, и в продранных на бедре штанах.

– Вперед меня не лезть, никуда не сворачивать. Увидите кого в форме – стреляйте, – напутствовал их Рамлоу и мотнул головой, призывая следовать за собой.

Стрелять пришлось скоро – почти сразу же из-за поворота вышел одетый в плотный черный костюм, точь-в-точь как у Рамлоу, мужчина. Увидев сослуживца в компании Капитана Америки, Черной Вдовы и Железного Человека, он так озадачился, что даже отреагировать не успел на молниеносный бросок Наташи, вырубившей его за короткую секунду.

Рамлоу, невозмутимо переступив через обмякшее тело, уверенно свернул в один из широких коридоров.

– Тут должно быть около сотни человек. Часть из них разбежится, как только запахнет жареным, но нам хватит и оставшихся. Работаем тихо, шухер не поднимать, в экстренных ситуациях у агентов задание вывезти Солдата и уничтожить базу. Чем больше народу мы обезвредим до того, как дойдем до Солдата – тем лучше, – привычно принялся распоряжаться Рамлоу, но ни у кого даже не возникло мысли ослушаться или возмутиться.

Зачищая все попадавшиеся по пути помещения, они спускались все ниже и ниже. Стив, обычно легко запоминавший маршруты, даже под дулом пистолета не смог бы дойти до выхода, ни разу не сбившись. Рамлоу же, казалось, никаких трудностей не испытывал, но он-то, в отличие от Стива, здесь был не в первый раз. Наблюдая за тем, как он без сомнений и колебаний убивает своих, Стив невольно поражался тому, как легко Рамлоу перестраивался, перекраивал схему «свои-чужие». Он походя прикрыл отвлекшуюся Наташу, мельком помог самому Стиву, причем сделал это с такой невозмутимостью, будто для него, рассекреченного агента ГИДРы, это было в порядке вещей. Невольно Стив задумался над тем, что было бы, встреться им драгоценный СТРАЙК Рамлоу, но почему-то он был уверен, что против них тот бы ни за что не пошел. Его отряд, в конце концов, был единственным во всем ЩИТе, где люди не сменялись на протяжении последних двух лет – будто бессмертными были. Стив очень подозревал, что в этом была немалая заслуга самого Рамлоу и его, как ни крути, профессионализма.

С этой точки зрения даже неудивительно было, что его в конце концов назначили куратором Зимнего Солдата. Стив читал внушительный список требований, из которых устойчивая психика, хорошая приспособляемость и лидерские качества были самыми скромными.

Лестница, по которой их в обход лифта провел Рамлоу, закончилась в тускло освещенном широком коридоре. Здесь патрулей было побольше, но они успешно с ними справились, умудрившись даже тревоги не поднять.

– Валите всех, кто не послушается, – дернув уголком губ, мрачно ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, останавливаясь перед широкими двойными дверями.

С пинка распахнув их, он рявкнул:

– Всем на пол!

С первого взгляда Стив понял, что это то самое место, куда они пробивались столько времени. По присланным фотографиям он узнал и проклятое кресло для обнулений, и пустовавшую сейчас криокамеру, и еще кучу какого-то моргавшего всеми цветами радуги оборудования.

Трое мужчин в белоснежных халатах, услышав голос Рамлоу, рухнули на пол, как подкошенные, и поспешно поползли прятаться под столы. С десяток вооруженных до зубов охранников пришлось обезвредить до того, как они успели сбежать и поднять на уши всех оставшихся на базе гидровцев.

Из зала вело несколько выходов, и в этом было большое неудобство – не угадать заранее, из какой щели полезут новые противники. Более того, у зала был и второй ярус со своими уходящими куда-то вглубь здания коридорами.

Тони, убедившийся, что на данный момент никого вражеского рядом не наблюдается, уже старательно ковырялся в компьютерах, вполголоса переговариваясь со своим извечным искусственным помощником. Наташа, дыша чуть чаще обычного, держалась рядом со Стивом, внимательно оглядывая зал.

Стив смотрел только на странную, огороженную желтоватым стеклом конструкцию в другом конце зала, в которой, будто в террариуме, находился Баки. Он сидел на низенькой скамейке, вытянув ноги, и цепко разглядывал всех присутствующих. Выглядел он до странности спокойным, будто каждый день на базу врываются и расстреливают гидровцев, тела которых валялись теперь по полу, будто разбросанные ребенком куклы. На нем был все тот же жутковатый черный костюм, разве что оружия не было видно. Маска, так ненавидимая Стивом, небрежно валялась рядом с ним на скамейке.

От одного его вида у Стива торопливо, бешено заколотилось сердце. Годы сильно изменили Баки, но Стив помнил каждую черточку, и этому не мешали ни непривычно длинные волосы, ни оттенившая щеки щетина. Баки, его Баки был жив, и у Стива будто ноги к полу приросли от затопившего его в один миг счастья. Он забыл, где они находятся, забыл, что стоило бы поторопиться, забыл обо всем.

Стив ждал от Баки хоть какой-нибудь реакции на себя, крупицу узнавания, той ласковой приязни, которую он всегда видел в его глазах – но тот, скользнув по нему внимательным взглядом, неотрывно уставился на Рамлоу, который уже шел к нему, засунув пистолет обратно в кобуру.

– На выход, Барнс, – мотнув головой, сказал Рамлоу, набрав на панели очередной длиннющий код, вставив уже знакомую карточку и приложив к сенсору палец.

Прятавшиеся под столами «доктора» забеспокоились и зашуршали там, будто тараканы. Дверь клетки, в которой, видимо, Баки держали в перерывах между криокамерой, бесшумно распахнулась.

Баки, легко поднявшись на ноги, вышел и остановился рядом с Рамлоу.

– Мы уходим? – спросил он с такой надеждой в голосе, что у Стива болезненно сжалось сердце.

Баки нерешительно протянул к Рамлоу руку и замер, будто не зная, можно дотронуться или нет. Тот, скосив на Стива глаза, нервно кивнул. Баки тут же, ни на кого не обращая внимания, осторожно тронул запекшуюся кровь на губе Рамлоу и, перехватив его за щетинистый подбородок, повернул голову, разглядывая длинную царапину на его лице.

Стив почувствовал, что закипает. Рамлоу, изворотливый ублюдок, умудрился промыть мозги Баки настолько, что тот, кажется, не реагировал ни на кого, кроме него. Ему не хотелось думать, что будет, если Рамлоу натравит на него Баки.

Наташа, чутко ощутив его настроение, тронула его за локоть, призывая к спокойствию, но Стиву было совершенно не до ее советов. Он двинулся вперед, игнорируя моментально напрягшегося Баки, следившего за ним таким взглядом, будто собирался до последней капли крови защищать Рамлоу.

– Все в порядке, – отстранившись, бросил Рамлоу.

Баки посмотрел на него недоверчиво, но чуть успокоился, глядя на приблизившегося к ним Стива. Тот, остановившись в нерешительности, крепко стискивал щит, борясь с желанием дотронуться.

– Это Стив? – вдруг спросил Баки, с любопытством оглядевший его с ног до головы.

У Стива екнуло сердце. Рамлоу, скрестив руки на груди, ободряюще кивнул, отвечая на безмолвный вопрос в глазах Баки.

– Он был меньше, – задумчиво утвердил Баки. – Ты... ты не прыгал через огонь? – он впервые обратился к Стиву напрямую, и тому вдруг захотелось, как в далеком детстве, забиться в самый темный угол в комнате и разрыдаться, сбрасывая нервное напряжение последних бесконечно долгих месяцев.

Мама всегда говорила ему, слезы для мужчины – такая же необходимость, как и для женщины, что нельзя давить в себе боль, иначе она разрушит изнутри, не найдя выхода.  
Рамлоу толкнул его ногой и выразительно приподнял брови. Стив, закусив губу, кивнул.

– Прыгал. Мы тогда выбирались из рушащегося здания, – хриплым, не своим голосом ответил он, боясь отвести взгляд от светлых глаз Баки.

– Еще что-нибудь помнишь? – спросил Рамлоу.

Баки нахмурился, скривился, будто от боли, и опустил плечи, стараясь казаться меньше. Рамлоу коротко сжал его плечо.

– Хватит. Ты молодец. Потом вспомнишь, ладно? Все в порядке, – сказал он, не обращая никакого внимания на Стива, который остро чувствовал, что чего-то не понимает.

Раздавшийся в повисшей тишине выстрел будто разогнал притормозившее время до скорости света. Стив едва успел понять, что стреляли со второго яруса, когда сориентировавшийся быстрее него Баки, прикрыв собой Рамлоу, перехватил металлической рукой летевшую в него пулю. Второй рукой он по-хозяйски выдернул из ножен у Рамлоу нож, с пугающей точностью и легкостью отправляя его в голову неудачливого стрелка.

За первым гидровцем последовали новые. Стив успел увидеть, как Рамлоу перебрасывает Баки еще несколько ножей и пару пистолетов, но тому, кажется, и безоружность не была бы помехой. Двигался Баки со смертоносной звериной грацией, ничуть не сомневаясь в способностях собственного тела, и Стив, со своим улучшенным сывороткой организмом ощущавший то же самое, снова, как и тогда, на крыше, почувствовал плеснувшийся в кровь азарт и твердую уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Они оба выжили там, где выжить было невозможно, и оба стали только сильнее. Что в мире после этого было способно их остановить?

Баки, играючи перебросив нож из одной руки в другую, вспорол одного из гидровцев от паха до горла. Держался он, несмотря на постоянную смену дислокации, строго рядом с Рамлоу, ненавязчиво прикрывая его от случайных пуль.

Стива эта непонятная преданность удивляла до того момента, пока он не осознал, что и сам по выработанной месяцами совместной работы привычке продолжает «пасти» Рамлоу, который, будто назло, подставлялся с безрассудной решительностью.

– Может, прекратишь лезть под пули? – прикрыв его щитом, прошипел Стив.

– Еще немного, и я поверю, что ты будешь плакать на моих похоронах, – показав ему средний палец, огрызнулся Рамлоу в ответ, не испытывая, кажется, ни малейшей благодарности за спасение своей шкуры.

Последний гидровец с проломленной металлической рукой Баки головой тяжело рухнул на пол рядом со столом, откуда немедленно донесся истеричный жалобный визг. Баки, наклонившись, заглянул в импровизированное докторское укрытие, и визг стал еще тоньше.

– Барнс, прекрати, – поморщился Рамлоу.

Баки ухмыльнулся – совсем так, как помнил Стив – и отошел. Тони, стараниями которого половина зала лежала в дымящихся руинах, жизнерадостно заключил, что, судя по показаниям многочисленных датчиков, они – единственные живые существа, оставшиеся на базе. Не считая тех недобитых гидровцев, лежавших без сознания, конечно. Наташа, растрепанная и раскрасневшаяся, остановилась рядом со Стивом и боднула его в плечо, будто ставя точку в этой безумной ночи.

– Вылезайте давайте, нашлись несчастные, – раздраженно приказал тем временем Рамлоу белым халатам, будто искал, на ком выместить злость.

Стив подспудно ждал, что он попытается рявкнуть на Баки – кураторы, судя по документам, не слишком цацкались с ним – и мысленно представлял уже, как оторвет ему после этого голову, но Рамлоу ожиданий не оправдал. Подошедшего к нему слишком, по мнению Стива, близко Баки он коротко хлопнул по живому плечу, будто хвалил за хорошо выполненную работу.

Будто Баки был его служебной собакой или... Оружием.

Кровь бросилась в голову и, стряхнув руку Наташи, Стив шагнул вперед.

– Не трогай его, – рыкнул он.

Рамлоу отстранил рукой снова напрягшегося Баки и поднял ладонь, одним этим коротким жестом заставляя его застыть.

– Не смей после... После... – слова никак не находились.

Стив не знал, как безликими, бесплотными словами выразить то, что испытал, прочитав злосчастные документы от корки до корки. Придумали ли люди описание той бесчеловечной жестокости, которой подвергали живого, чувствующего человека?

– Пошел ты к черту, Роджерс, – раздраженно отмахнулся от него Рамлоу, взбесив Стива еще больше. – Я не собираюсь перед тобой оправдываться, как беременная школьница перед матерью.

Если бы Стив был уверен в том, что Баки не вмешается, он бы врезал Рамлоу по морде.

– Передо мной и не надо, – процедил Стив, стискивая зубы. – В ЩИТе разберутся, – он чуть повернул голову.

Наташа, вытащив из крепления наручники, немедленно шагнула к ним. Но не успела она сделать и шага, как между Стивом и Рамлоу шагнул Баки и толкнул Стива в грудь так, что он пролетел через половину зала, сбив Тони на пол.

Удар был такой силы, на мгновение у Стива потемнело в глазах. Будь на его месте кто поуязвимее – и перелом позвоночника был бы обеспечен. Железный костюм Тони, загудевший, как колокол, впился в тело топорщившимися пластинами, добавляя синяков. Наташа, едва успевая увернуться от Стива, перекатилась по полу, теряя драгоценные секунды.

В голове по-прежнему звенело, и Стив, будто в полусне, наблюдал, как Баки, сложив ладони лодочкой, подбросил наступившего на них Рамлоу, помогая ему добраться до второго яруса. Рамлоу, ухватившийся за железные трубы перил, легко перескочил через них и моментально растворился в коридоре.

– Оставайся со Стивом! – крикнул он уже оттуда.

Наташа, взглядом намечавшая будущий маршрут, хотела было последовать за ним, но Стив, с трудом поднявшийся с ругавшегося Тони, ее остановил:

– Пусть идет, Нат. Он нам больше не нужен.

Наташа посмотрела на него с недовольным упреком, но отступила. Баки, напряженно ждавший развязки и явно готовый прикрывать отход Рамлоу, взглянул на Стива недоверчивым, непонятным взглядом. Он выглядел потерянным, оглядывался в ту сторону, куда сбежал Рамлоу, но с места не двигался, подчиняясь последнему приказу куратора.

– Я-то думал, у вас тут трогательная история любви, прошедшей через годы, о которой я буду со слезами вспоминать в старости. А оказывается, здесь пошлый в своей банальности любовный треугольник, – язвительно бросил Тони, подняв забрало шлема.

На Баки он смотрел подозрительно, явно не собираясь доверять ему после того, как он бросил в него Стивом.

– Тони, – поморщился Стив. – Займись лучше этими, – он кивнул на скромно сбившихся в кучку троих «докторов». – Нат, свяжись с Фьюри. Баки... Пойдем домой, – позвал он, осторожно, будто к дикому зверю, протягивая руку.

Баки нахмурился, еще раз оглянулся на второй ярус и опасливо обхватил пальцами живой руки ладонь Стива.

***

Стив смотрел через стекло допросной на одного из задержанных «докторов». Тот активно жестикулировал, что-то старательно рассказывал, предпочитая сотрудничать со следствием, но Стив не слышал ни слова. В голове у него царила гулкая, туманная пустота.

Прошедшие после освобождения Баки недели оказались едва ли не тяжелее, чем предыдущие полгода рядом с Рамлоу. Баки вел себя смирно, не пытался никого убить, оправдывая описанные в документах ужасы о деяниях Зимнего Солдата, не пытался сбежать от Стива, но одновременно как будто был где-то далеко. Стив, в первые дни радовавшийся хотя бы тому, что он больше не у ГИДРы, что ему нечего больше бояться, что никто больше не сделает ему больно, все больше отчаивался. Баки его не помнил, и даже редкие короткие вспышки воспоминаний не особенно помогали, будто он пытался вспомнить целый фильм по одной запомнившейся короткой сцене. Баки смотрел с прежней недоверчивостью, и Стива глодала мысль, что если бы не приказ Рамлоу, тот уже давно сбежал бы, залег на дно подальше от него.

Неслышно подошедшая Наташа посмотрела в допросную и, повернувшись спиной к стеклу, оперлась на него, скрестив руки на груди.

– Остальные? – прочистив горло, хрипло спросил у нее Стив.

Наташа покусала губу и откинула голову на стекло, разглядывая светлый потолок.

– Первый утверждает, что подделывал документы по обнулениям с тех пор, как Рамлоу назначили куратором Солдата. Рамлоу платил ему за фиктивно проведенные обнуления сорок тысяч баксов ежемесячно и угрожал жизнью сына, если он проколется. Второй за такую же сумму и жизнь больной матери обеспечивал Барнсу лучший и безболезненный уход. Всю гидровскую зарплату просаживал, – меланхолично сообщила она, стараясь не смотреть на каменное лицо Стива.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, прислоняясь лбом к прохладному стеклу. Третий задержанный на базе «халат» говорил ровно то же самое. Те же сорок тысяч долларов, осиротевшая племянница, которую он взял под опеку и страшно боялся потерять... И Баки, который, по их словам, со дня прихода Рамлоу жил лучше, чем все предыдущие семьдесят лет.

Стив чувствовал такую страшную, сосущую пустоту в душе, словно вновь оказался под толщей ледяной воды, проморозившей его до самого нутра. Мир вокруг крошился, разваливался на куски, как треснувший от самого фундамента дом.

Один Стив знал, чего ему стоило вернуться в собственную квартиру, насквозь пронизанную Рамлоу. Он даже Баки привез туда на машине Рамлоу, к которой тот так и не вернулся, будто обрубив все концы, связывавшие его со старой жизнью. А Стив просто не смог оставить ее на той Богом забытой поляне или отдать ЩИТу.

Потому что в этой проклятой машине он впервые поцеловал Брока, подвезшего его до дома. В ней Стив забрал его с их страйковских посиделок, и перебравший алкоголя Брок всю дорогу распускал руки и мурлыкал бессмысленную, ласковую ерунду так стыдно и чувственно, что они только чудом добрались до дома целыми и невредимыми.

В квартире было еще хуже, потому что все вещи, одежда, книги, даже документы Рамлоу так и остались в ней.

Стив всегда думал, что, едва найдет Баки, сможет выбросить Рамлоу из головы легко, забыть, будто страшный сон и никогда не вспоминать, потому что их ничего не связывало, кроме желания Стива вернуть человека, без которого он будто наполовину был мертв. На деле выходило, что теперь одна его половина вернулась, зато мучительно чернела, гнила вторая, отмирала вместе с куском души и сердца. Стив ощущал себя птицей, ухитрившейся уцепиться за два провода разом и мучительно медленно жарившейся от удара током.

Одеваясь утром, Стив мог надолго зависнуть перед шкафом, в котором половину полок занимали чужие вещи. Моясь в душе, он долго и бездумно разглядывал флакон с шампунем, принюхивался к гелю, безошибочно узнавая запах, терпко растекавшийся по чужой коже. Кошачьи уши ланчбокса торчали из-за груды старых газет на холодильнике, будто чутко прислушивались к происходящему. Даже от побывавших в химчистке подушек по-прежнему слышался запах, и Стив, сдавшись, ушел в гостевую спальню, переселив в свою комнату Баки. Баки, который безошибочно выбрал из трех подушек ту, на которой спал Рамлоу, и так же безошибочно лег спать на его половину кровати.

– Я ничего не понимаю, Нат, – пробормотал Стив, чувствуя себя... жалким.

Стекло от его дыхания запотело, и он протер его ладонью, оставляя след на гладкой поверхности. Наташа, неловко похлопав его по спине, коротко тронула губами его плечо, и от этого стало еще горше.

Потому что так всегда делал Рамлоу.

Бросив последний невидящий взгляд в допросную, Стив, забрав из своего кабинета оставленного там Баки, уехал домой. Баки, привычно молчаливый, следовал за ним тенью, оглядывал его с недоверчивым недоумением, будто не мог понять, что вообще происходит, а Стив очень старался на него не давить. Иногда Стиву казалось, что если бы Баки помнил его, помнил все, что их связывало, он бы и думать забыл о Рамлоу. Эти мысли отдавали психозом и эгоизмом, потому что в том, что Рамлоу влез ему в душу, был виноват только сам Стив.

Дома Баки, засевший в самый угол дивана, будто стараясь лишний раз не попадаться ему на глаза, вдруг неуверенно спросил:

– Ты... не рисовал?

Стив медленно отставил стакан с соком на стойку. Проблески воспоминаний были настолько редкими, что он боялся спугнуть Баки, который к нему по-прежнему относился с сомнением, будто Стив мог чем-то ему навредить. Стива, который с него пылинки сдувал, такая настороженность резала по сердцу, но ничего поделать он все равно не мог.

– Рисовал, – подтвердил он. – Погоди минутку.

Стив прошел к рабочему столу в гостиной мимо Баки и вытащил из нижнего ящика альбом, который не доставал уже пару месяцев. Баки, на лице которого впервые вместо набившей уже оскомину безразличной маски застыло любопытство, вытянул шею, будто надеялся разглядеть содержимое альбома прямо через обложку.

– Держи, – Стив протянул ему альбом и тоже сел на диван, оставив между ними приличное расстояние.

Баки, кажется, не напрягался только рядом с Рамлоу, близость всех остальных его здорово нервировала, но Стив едва ли мог его за это винить, учитывая, сколько боли он натерпелся от людей за все эти годы.

Баки, будто посветлев лицом, с любопытством раскрыл альбом, внимательно разглядывая рисунки. На довоенном Бруклине, таком, каким запомнил его Стив, он застрял надолго, медленно, едва касаясь бумаги, обводя кончиками пальцев нарисованные здания, вывески, дороги.

– Я жил здесь?.. – неуверенно, будто у самого себя, спросил Баки, остановившись пальцем на тщательно прорисованной двери дома.

Стив, почти не дыша, кивнул, чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы.

– А тут, – Баки постучал по краешку картины, будто надеялся заглянуть внутрь, сдвинуть в сторону рисунок, как панораму. – Жила семья...

– Пекарей, – подсказал Стив, легко улыбаясь.

Баки посмотрел на него, скользнул взглядом по губам, и одного этого мельком брошенного взгляда у Стива сердце будто в горле заколотилось.

– Я должен был жениться на их дочери? – удивился Баки возникшей у него мысли.

Стив засмеялся.

– Нет. Но твоя мать этого очень хотела. У них водились деньги, люди ведь всегда хотят и будут хотеть есть, – поправил он.

Баки, задумчиво нахмурившись, почесал колючий подбородок и перелистнул страницу. Еще несколько бруклинских зарисовок Стива – кинотеатр, в который они благодаря бесшабашной наглости Баки пролезали тайком, без билетов; парк, где они нашли уютное скрытое от глаз местечко и часто лежали там вечерами, глядя на небо; побережье с его мягким сыпучим песком и выброшенными на берег водорослями, похожими на диковинных змей – Баки рассматривал так же долго, как вид на собственную улицу, но уже не комментировал, лишь на Стива смотрел чуть более мягким, открытым взглядом, будто увидел в нем что-то новое. Знакомое.

Рисунки «от балды» – киногерои, натюрморты и прочие не заслуживающие особого внимания картины из тех, что Стив рисовал буквально на коленке, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки, Баки пробежал взглядом совсем быстро, будто нутром ощутил, что и сам Стив не придает им значения. Надолго остановился он на последнем рисунке, даже поднес альбом поближе к лицу. Стив, заинтересовавшись, чуть наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть в него, и, увидев краешек рисунка, моментально понял, что там было изображено. Кто там был изображен.

Во рту стало горько, будто от травяной настойки, которой его поила в детстве мать, надеясь прогнать многочисленные болезни, цеплявшиеся к Стиву, как репей к собаке.

Он помнил то тихое, неспешное утро воскресенья, когда Рамлоу несколько часов сочинял отчет, нагло заняв его стол. Операция прошла не очень гладко, несколько страйковцев здорово накосячили, едва не угробив несколько своих и с десяток заложников, но Рамлоу, прооравшийся на них еще на базе, успел остыть и пытался сочинять отчет в таких обтекаемых формулировках, чтобы никого из своих любимцев не подвести под монастырь. Словесные описания такой сложности давались ему тяжело, и Рамлоу показательно страдал, подставив под голову локоть и развалившись на стуле. Стив, бесцельно переключавший телевизионные каналы, посмотрел на него и на мгновение будто выпал из реальности, потому что освещенный яркими солнечными лучами, прикрывший глаза, расслабленный, такой по-домашнему свой Рамлоу тронул какую-то тонкую струнку в его душе. Стив тогда, ощущая нервную, предвкушающую дрожь в пальцах, нарисовал его на обороте какой-то рекламки, пользуясь тем, что сочинительством Рамлоу занимался долго и на него внимания не обращал.

Баки, тоскливо погладив рисунок металлическими пальцами, закрыл альбом и положил его на диван между ними.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, вновь замыкаясь.

Рамлоу, незримо их объединявший, одновременно стоял между ними, как каменная стена. Стив со вздохом сжал пальцами переносицу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

– Баки, – позвал он. – Я понимаю, что тебе может быть тяжело об этом говорить, но... Ты помнишь, когда тебя обнуляли в последний раз?

Баки плотно сжал губы и сощурился, будто ждал, что Стив, услышав ответ, немедленно отправит его на обнуление.

– Мы взорвали ту базу, ты же сам видел, мы уничтожили все оборудование. И, Господи, я скорее сам умру, чем причиню тебе вред, – с безнадежным отчаянием сказал Стив, ощущая себя как никогда одиноким.

Баки помолчал, будто взвешивая все им сказанное, и наконец неохотно кивнул.

– Семь месяцев назад. Я тогда... убил куратора. Меня обнулили, а после приставили ко мне Брока.

Брока. Баки назвал его имя с легкостью, которой никогда не мог похвастаться Стив.

– Он не давал тебя обнулять? – уточнил Стив. – Те задержанные ученые сказали, что Рам... Брок платил им за это.

Баки пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю подробностей. Я... мы это скрывали. Если бы об этом узнали... – он не закончил фразу, но все было понятно и так.

Поднявшись на ноги, Баки ушел в свою комнату, как делал всегда, когда хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Иногда Стиву казалось, что он просто привык к замкнутым пространствам, ощущая себя там в безопасности, и, хотя ему это не нравилось, смирился и с этим. Не желая быть навязчивым, Стив никогда не входил на территорию Баки, чтобы не лишать его личного пространства и собственного безопасного места. Невольно вспоминались правила обращения с домашними животными в духе «нельзя наказывать кошку на ее лежанке» – и Стиву становилось тошно.

Он подобрал альбом и открыл его, вытаскивая последний рисунок. От знакомой фигуры, знакомых черт лица, расслабленной позы веяло спокойствием и уютным теплом, и только сейчас Стив начал осознавать, что чувствовал все это всегда – когда рядом был Брок.

Захлопнув альбом, Стив ушел к себе и лег, глядя в потолок бессмысленным взглядом. Где сейчас был Рамлоу? Он будто сквозь землю провалился, а вместе с ним и весь СТРАЙК, бесследно пропавший в один день. Стив знал, что их всех объявили в розыск, но искали их не слишком активно. Стив сам попросил об этом, но иногда – в такие вот моменты меланхолии – ему безумно хотелось, чтобы Рамлоу нашли.

Рывком поднявшись, Стив вытащил из прикроватной тумбочки мобильник, который Рамлоу вернул ему в ночь своего побега. Стив, по возвращению сунувший его подальше, ни разу его и не включал.

Разряженный в ноль за эти недели бездействия телефон жалобно мигнул, отказываясь работать. Стив поставил его на зарядку и включил. Ни одного сообщения или звонка за эти дни не поступало.

Стив открыл мессенджер и зашел в страйковский чат, с удивлением увидев, что из участников в нем остался один Рамлоу. От него же было и последнее сообщение, отправленное, судя по времени, тогда, перед зачисткой гидровской базы. «В Исландии сегодня жарко», ну надо же. После этой, по всей видимости, кодовой фразы из чата один за другим вышли все участники, пропадая как из мессенджера, так и из виду в реальной жизни.

Стив просмотрел смс-сообщения, список контактов, чувствуя себя чокнутым сталкером. Зашел в галерею и с удивлением нашел в ней наряду с несколькими ничего не значащими снимками экрана свои фотографии. И если некоторые Стив встречал в журналах или интернетных статьях, то часть из них встретил впервые – наверное, потому, что сделаны они были тайком, когда он не видел или спал. Что ж, кажется, не он один оказался сталкером. Рассмотрев свое расслабленное во сне лицо, безмятежное и спокойное, Стив выдернул шнур зарядки, выключил мобильник и с досадой забросил его обратно в ящик.

От глухой тоски ему хотелось выть.

***

Через несколько дней, которые Стив почти безвылазно провел в своей комнате, лежа на постели, в квартире объявилась Наташа. Стив, подорвавшийся с места на звон ключей, устало оперся спиной на тумбочку в коридоре и закрыл лицо рукой. Он и себе не мог объяснить, с чего решил, что это пришел кто-то другой. Не Наташа. Выглянувший на шум Баки, убедившись, что опасности нет, снова скрылся у себя.

Наташа, оглядев это мрачное депрессивное царство, решительно отправила Стива в душ. Стив, не споря, ушел мыться, не желая даже думать о том, какие новости принесла на хвосте Наташа на этот раз. Ему лично было достаточно и того, что было.

Завидев на стойке по возвращению стакан сока и печенье, Стив понял, что новости и в самом деле были. И явно не самые хорошие, раз ему выдали для отвлечения печенье, а сама Наташа успела умять половину ведра мороженого, купленного для нее еще Рамлоу.

– Говори давай, – устало попросил Стив, не находя в себе сил ходить вокруг да около.

Наташа отложила ведерко и воткнула в ложку в оставшееся мороженое с такой силой, что погнула ее.

– Я нашла того, кто отправлял нам анонимки, – сказала она безрадостно.

Стив, помнивший, с каким азартом она охотилась на неизвестного доброжелателя, недоуменно свел брови. Он ждал, что, справившись с такой сложной задачей, Наташа будет как минимум довольна собой, но она будто жалела, что разгадала не дававшую ей покоя загадку.

– Это некий Колин Мур, двадцатишестилетний молодой человек, прикованный к инвалидному креслу. Восемь лет назад он вместе с родителями попал в автомобильную аварию. Насколько я понимаю, это было просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Гидровцы взорвали одну машину вместе с водителем, началась дикая паника, куча аварий на ровном месте. Автомобиль Муров перевернулся, его родители погибли еще до приезда медиков, а Колин остался инвалидом, – меланхолично рассказывала Наташа, будто пересказывала скучный фильм, который ей в качестве домашнего задания дали посмотреть. – Вот только Колин оказался парнем башковитым и начал копать, выясняя, что тогда произошло и кому он обязан своим сиротством. У него хватало ума не светиться в открытую, но о странной террористической организации он все же узнал. И тогда же на него вышел Рамлоу.

Стив вздрогнул так, что стакан, который он бездумно перекатывал по стойке, опрокинулся. Сок разлился по столешнице, залил ему штаны, но он не обратил на это внимания. Краем уха он слышал, что Баки, всегда реагировавший на упоминания о своем бывшем кураторе, вышел из спальни и остановился на пороге гостиной, будто не зная, позволено ему здесь находиться или нет.

Наташа вдавила ложку в мороженое еще глубже, старательно избегая смотреть на Стива.

– Рамлоу сливал информацию Колину, а тот перебрасывал ее мне. Я поболтала с этим Колином и даже завербовала его в ЩИТ. Фьюри был счастлив узнать, что я больше полугода не могла его поймать, – она фыркнула, пытаясь разрядить повисшую в комнате напряженность, но ничего не вышло.

В руках Стива рассыпался стакан, стекло впилось в ладони, до крови рассекая руки и застревая в коже занозами.

– То есть все это время, пока мы... пока я...

Наташа смотрела на него с горьким пониманием, а Стива вдруг разобрал смех. Он смеялся долго, почти истерично, и сам осознавал, что с ним что-то не то, но остановиться не мог. Рамлоу слил ему компромат на себя же и, разумеется, прекрасно должен был осознавать, с чем связан внезапный к нему интерес Капитана Америки. Вот только зачем ему нужна была вся эта игра в отношения?

– Нат, побудь здесь, с Баки, – Стив рывком поднялся с места. – Мне надо на воздух.

Стив вымыл уже поджившие руки, быстро оттер намочивший ему ноги сок в ванной, переоделся и, прихватив ключи от машины, направился к двери, не глядя ни на Наташу, доедавшую мороженое с таким мрачным лицом, будто это было самое ненавистное ей лакомство, ни на Баки, все так и стоявшего на пороге гостиной и задумчиво его разглядывавшего.

– Стиви, – позвал он и озадаченно застыл, будто и сам не понял, почему сказал именно так.

Это обращение, родом из далекого Бруклина, ожгло, будто плетью. Стиву до зуда в коже хотелось прикоснуться к нему, обнять, просто убедиться, что он не один... Но Баки смотрел на него не так, как смотрят на тех, от кого ждут ласки, и это действовало хлеще ледяного душа.

– Дров не наломай, – будто поняв, ощутив, о чем он думает, примирительно произнес Баки.

Стив коротко кивнул и вышел, оборвав по дороге в коридоре длинную стрелку листа у пальмы. Через секунду он, впрочем, пожалел о своей несдержанности, потому что растение было красивым. И потому что вышедшая в тот же миг из своей квартиры соседка-медсестра-агент-ЩИТа посмотрела на него так укоризненно, будто Стив ее смертельно обидел.

Стив спустился по лестнице на улицу и, нервно покачавшись с пятки на носок, все же щелкнул брелоком от сигнализации. Автомобиль Рамлоу, бесполезно занимавший парковочное место, тихо пиликнул.

Стив сел за руль и, вытащив из бардачка сигареты, закурил, откинувшись на кресло.

– Кто ты вообще такой, Рамлоу? – спросил он с безнадежным отчаянием, будто автомобиль мог ему ответить.

Странно было осознавать, что человек, которого Стив, как он считал, знал, как облупленного, оказывается, был совсем не так прост. Рамлоу будто повернулся к нему другой стороной, той, которую никогда и никому не показывал. Будь он рядом, можно было бы спросить. Узнать, попытаться понять, поговорить. Но его не было, и Стив ни черта не понимал.

Выбросив в урну сигарету, Стив выехал с парковки, решив добыть себе ответы самостоятельно. Удивительно пустая дорога быстро привела его к знакомой высотке, где на одном из этажей располагалась квартира Рамлоу.

Консьерж, узнав Стива, долго и обстоятельно сетовал на то, что «кто бы мог представить, такой приличный на вид молодой человек, а оказался преступником!». Стив соглашался, потому что СМИ делали свое дело, и Рамлоу со своим хмурым прищуром смотрел на него с газетных страниц и с экрана телевизора, не говоря уже о досках розыска в ЩИТе и в полицейских участках.

Кончилось тем, что Стив прекратил покупать газеты, а на работе он все равно практически не появлялся – там творился такой кавардак, что его вежливо попросили пока не отсвечивать без приглашения. Тони, как и обещал, устроил Фьюри разнос и, кажется, действительно подал несколько судебных исков. Фьюри, у которого и без того проблем было немало – он, в конце концов, убил министра обороны и торжественно объявил, что заоблачные суммы денег, потребовавшиеся для подготовки «Озарения», были потрачены зря – лютовал, пытаясь успеть везде и всюду.

Стив был бы не против и телевизор выбросить к чертовой матери, но Баки, ощутимо тосковавший без Рамлоу, новости и объявления смотрел все, словно каждую секунду ждал известия о поимке объявленного в розыск преступника. Что он делал бы в таком случае, Стив и предполагать не хотел, а потому попросил Фьюри не слишком стараться с поисками.

– Можно ключ? – не выдержав пятикратного повторения одного и того же, попросил Стив, перебив болтливого старичка.

– О, наконец будете обыскивать? – заинтересовался тот, снимая с доски за своей спиной ключи от квартиры Рамлоу.

Стив молча кивнул и поднялся на третий этаж, в нерешительности остановившись перед смутно знакомой дверью. У Рамлоу Стив был всего два или три раза, предпочитая для встреч с ним свою территорию, где ему было спокойнее. Рамлоу, в отличие от него, к любой обстановке приспосабливался легко.

В квартире было тихо и пыльно. Никаких следов обыска – об этом Стив тоже попросил Фьюри, да и сам хозяин здесь явно не появлялся уже очень давно. Все вещи были на местах, и если бы не пыль, Стив бы ни за что не предположил, что квартира перестала быть жилой. Он прошел на кухню, едва не задохнувшись от гнилостного мерзкого запаха. В оставленной на плите сковороде повторно сдохло что-то, похожее на мясо, а в раковине осталась позабытая чашка с подтеками чая на белоснежных стенках. Стив открыл пошире окно, пытаясь прогнать вонь, и, продышавшись, вытряхнул содержимое сковороды в найденный в ящике пакет, накрепко завязав его.

В ванной стояли знакомые флаконы, в корзине для белья лежала одежда, до которой у хозяина так и не дошли руки. На пороге спальни Стив задержался, задумчиво разглядывая застеленную темным покрывалом постель. В доме, несмотря на долгое отсутствие единственного жильца, по-прежнему ощущалось незримое присутствие Рамлоу. Или Стиву это только казалось.

В гостиной мерно тикали стоявшие на журнальном столике часы. Под этим же столиком на полке лежали стопки бумаг, и Стив, заинтересовавшись, сел на дохнувший на него пылью диван, перетаскивая находку себе на колени.

Первая же бумажка оказалась цветастой брошюркой Смитсоновского музея. Стив увидел на ней себя вместе с командой из далекого теперь уже военного прошлого и нахмурился.

Следующие листы добавили ему вопросов и не дали ни единого ответа. Потому что в этих бумагах была его биография – максимально полная, насколько Стив мог судить, мельком пробежав ее глазами. Его фотографии, ксерокопии нескольких его писем, написанных еще в войну. Не успел Стив в полной мере осознать, что Рамлоу, похоже, очень ответственно отнесся к сбору информации о нем, как следующая стопка, полностью посвященная Баки, озадачила его еще больше. О Баки бумаг было едва ли не больше, потому что Рамлоу ухитрился нарыть кучу данных и о его большой семье.

Это подтверждало лишь то, о чем Стив знал и сам – Рамлоу прекрасно понимал, кто такой Зимний Солдат на самом деле.

Почему он просто не пришел и не поговорил? Может, и не сразу, но Стив бы понял. Зачем нужно... все то, что между ними было, зачем была та близость, растекшаяся по венам, как яд, нависшая, как проклятие?

Отложив перебранную стопку бумаг на диван, Стив подошел к закрытому ноутбуку, лежавшему на рабочем столе, и включил его, сам не зная, зачем. Вместе с системой загрузилось и популярное приложение для видеочатов и переписок, и Стив заглянул туда.  
Последний диалог у Рамлоу был с какой-то «alligold», оказавшейся на деле Алисией Голдберг. Стив промотал чат на самое начало и следующие полчаса провел за чтением чужой переписки, чего никогда бы себе не позволил вообще-то, но сейчас он не ощущал себя нормальным, а потому разрешил себе эту маленькую подлость.

Алисия Голдберг оказалась фанатевшей от Капитана Америки студенткой факультета психологии. Более того, фанатела девчонка прогрессивно, утверждая, что Капитана Америку и Джеймса Барнса связывали совсем не дружеские отношения. Мисс Голдберг даже защитила на эту животрепещущую тему доклад, которым, после недолгих увещеваний со стороны Рамлоу, согласилась поделиться.

Стив влез в присланный ею документ и, пролистав его, вынужден был признать, что аргументировала свою позицию она убедительно. Не то, чтобы Стив сомневался в подоплеке связывавших их с Баки отношений, конечно, но взгляд со стороны тоже оказался интересным.

Выключая ноутбук, Стив не мог отделаться от мысли, что ощущает себя голым. Рамлоу, как выяснилось, знал о них с Баки слишком много, и в другой ситуации Стив бы решил, что он – одержимый ими маньяк.

Без особенного уже интереса Стив проверил ящики стола, наткнувшись в последнем на забавную маленькую мягкую игрушку, изображавшую Капитана Америку в его старом военном костюме. Игрушка смотрела суровым тяжелым взглядом, и Стив, не выдержав, бросил ее обратно в ящик. Не хватало еще ощущать непонятную вину перед своей игрушечной копией.

Стив закрыл окно в кухне, прихватил пакет с протухшей едой и сгреб с дивана бумаги. Вернув ключи от квартиры консьержу, который с любопытством смотрел на внушительную стопку листов в его руках, Стив поехал домой.

Наташа, вышедшая ему навстречу, удивленно приподняла брови, попыталась со своим извечным кошачьим любопытством заглянуть в бумаги, но Стив, поблагодарив ее, выразительно посмотрел на дверь. Наташа, не обижаясь, коротко клюнула его в щеку и ушла. 

– Бак, – позвал Стив, закрыв за ней дверь.

Баки показался из комнаты со своей извечной спокойной меланхоличностью, с которой, видимо, выполнял приказы долгие годы. Остановившись посреди гостиной, он выжидательно уставился на Стива, и в его глазах застыла уже привычная недоуменность. Всех остальных Баки воспринимал нормально – познакомился и на том успокоился, и только на Стиве спотыкался, потому что ощущал, что они были знакомы раньше, но не мог этого вспомнить.

Стив сгрудил принесенную стопку на диван, и Баки, вдруг оживившись, подался вперед и нерешительно протянул руку. Так же, как протягивал ее к Рамлоу, не уверенный, что можно дотронуться. Не уверенный, что вообще имеет право на самостоятельное действие.

– Да можно, конечно, – понял Стив его сомнения.

Душу привычно царапнуло едкой болью – его Баки, сильный, мощный, красивый, никогда ничего не боявшийся, не мог и шага ступить, не запнувшись об вбитый, казалось, в подкорку страх. И несмотря на то, что Стив ни разу даже косо на него не посмотрел, Баки все равно ему не доверял.

Баки тут же зарылся в ворох бумаг, просматривая их без особого, впрочем, интереса.

– Это Брока? Он мне приносил, – сложив листы в две кучки и выровняв их, сказал Баки.

Стив, хоть и ожидавший чего-то подобного, все равно ощутил резкий болезненный укол в самое сердце. Рамлоу, черт бы его побрал, все делал с размахом. Например, ворвался в его жизнь, как ураган, сметая абсолютно все на своем пути. Так же походя он перекроил под себя жизнь Баки и, будто сваха, исчез, предоставив их друг другу. Будто они могли теперь быть без него.

Баки вскинул на него свои светлые льдистые глаза, и Стив уловил в них отголосок безумной, глубоко спрятанной боли.

– Я знаю свою биографию, знаю твою, могу наизусть рассказать, но ничего из этого не помню, – с досадой бросил он. – Я не помню, что чувствовал, не помню, что думал, как относился.

Баки впервые говорил об этом, и у Стива перехватило дыхание. Иногда ему казалось, что Баки все равно, что ему плевать на прошлое, которого он не помнил. Не имевший будущего Зимний Солдат в нем и не нуждался.

– Брок говорил, я вспомню, когда встречу тебя. Почему? – еще секунду назад рассеянный, почти мягкий взгляд вновь стал цепким и внимательным.

Стив не хотел об этом говорить. Он скучал по Баки до дрожи в пальцах, изнывал от невозможности просто обнять его, но не хотел это обсуждать. Не знал, не понимал пока, как устроен образ мышления Баки, и боялся все испортить. Боялся, что Баки поддастся, потому что решит, что так нужно, что от него этого ждут.

– Мы хорошо знали друг друга, – нейтрально ответил Стив, стараясь смотреть прямо, не отводя взгляда.

Баки сощурился, не поверив ему ни на грош. Протянул живую руку и замер в дюйме от его лица. Стив молча кивнул, разрешая, прикрыл глаза, когда Баки осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки. Чуть осмелев, он провел рукой дальше, по шее, коротко и ощутимо сжал волосы на затылке. Это знакомое, почти позабытое прикосновение прошило, пробрало Стива до самого нутра. Его тряхнуло, и Баки, будто испугавшись, поспешно отстранился, глядя на него с прежним недоуменным непониманием.

– Я так делал? – все же решился спросить он, пытаясь объяснить самому себе свой порыв.

– Довольно часто, – хмыкнул Стив, вспоминая этот родом из детства жест.

Баки всегда встряхивал его, будто непослушного щенка, за загривок, когда в очередной раз вытаскивал из неприятностей. Чуть позже этот жест стал более универсальным.

На лице Баки застыло сложное, трудноопределимое выражение. Он бросил короткий взгляд на рассортированные по двум стопкам бумаги и крепко сжал пальцы в замок.

– Мы были парой? – напрямик спросил он.

Стив вздохнул. Ему отчаянно не хватало поддержки, потому что тянуть все в одиночку уже не получалось.

– Да. Но это тебя ни к чему не обязывает, – ответил он, глядя на свои ладони.

– Я не помню, – с сожалением сказал Баки. – Я знаю, что должен тебе верить, раз Брок сказал оставаться с тобой, но... – он резко осекся, будто испугавшись, что сболтнул лишнего.

Стив почти физически увидел, как он закрывается, напряженный, моментально подобравшийся, будто перед дракой. Баки поднялся, намереваясь в очередной раз сбежать, но Стив перехватил его за руку.

– Бак, погоди. Скажи мне, что?

Баки тяжело переступил с ноги на ногу, выглядя удивительно грозным даже в простых домашних штанах и светлой футболке. Впрочем, Стив не сомневался, что у него при себе было оружие. В этом Баки не отличался от Рамлоу, который без пистолета в шаговой доступности вообще расслабиться не мог.

– Ты хотел на него напасть, – упрекнул вдруг Баки, глядя на Стива с обидой.

Стив ошарашенно уставился на него, впервые понимая подоплеку того недоверия, которое неизменно вставало между ними. Дело все это время было в Рамлоу. В том, что Стив, ослепленный своей несправедливой, как оказалось, яростью, попытался его арестовать.

Стив как наяву услышал насмешливый хрипловатый голос Рамлоу, любившего говорить ему: «Что, Роджерс, поспешишь – людей насмешишь?».

– Баки, сядь, пожалуйста, – попросил Стив, сдавив пальцами переносицу.

Баки неохотно подчинился, поглядывая на него с опасливым беспокойством, будто настал тот момент, которого он так ждал – когда уверявший его в своем дружелюбии Стив сорвется, как очередной опьяненный вседозволенностью куратор.

– Я... читал про твоих прежних кураторов. Читал, что они делали, как относились к тебе, – начал Стив, стараясь не смотреть в закаменевшее лицо Баки, ненавидевшего малейшие упоминания об этой стороне его жизни. – Когда я узнал, что Рамлоу стал твоим куратором, я решил, что он делает то же. И когда я увидел, что он спокойно находится рядом с тобой, а ты не... Я испугался. И разозлился.

Баки взглянул на него по-новому, будто что-то неожиданно понял то ли о нем, то ли о себе самом.

– Брок никогда не делал ничего... из того, – вступился за Рамлоу он, будто Стив этого и сам еще не понял.

Стиву вдруг стало легко, как не было уже давно. Все это время он давил в себе упорное, живучее, едкое чувство к Броку, прораставшее каждый день, как трава через слой тяжелого асфальта. Потому что нельзя любить врага, нельзя привязываться к человеку с чернотой в душе, нельзя желать того, кто причинял тебе боль – а Стив никогда не разделял себя и Баки.

А теперь кто-то будто выкрутил яркость до упора, сменил все цвета спектра на противоположные, и черное стало белым, а грязные, ржавые чувства оказались светлыми. Можно было не запрещать себе скучать, тосковать и надеяться.

– Бак... – охрипшим голосом позвал Стив. – Расскажи мне все.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на него, улыбнулся уголками губ и сел поудобнее, обхватив колено ладонями.

Стив, почти не дыша, жадно слушал его, в каждом слове узнавая Брока. Как тот с безрассудной бесстрашностью в первую же встречу приблизился к Баки, от которого после последнего убийства куратора шарахались все вокруг, отказываясь работать с ним без предварительно вколотой слоновьей дозы седативных. Баки, обескураженный такой наглостью, заинтересовался непуганым новичком. Новичком, который смотрел на него странным нечитаемым взглядом.

Первые несколько недель отводились на «знакомство» нового куратора с Солдатом. Стив припомнил, что именно тогда Брок вдруг взял отпуск, уведомив об этом в последний момент, и Стив отчитывал его за безалаберность, потому что намечалась очередная операция, и ему пришлось спешно перестраивать планы с учетом отсутствия одной из важнейших боевых единиц.

Как выяснилось теперь, все это время Брок прожил на базе, разлучаясь с Баки лишь на ночь, а днем будто пытался втереться в доверие, не проявлял агрессии и вообще старался всячески расположить его к себе. Баки, хорошо помнивший, что такое поведение для кураторов не характерно, настороженно ждал, что будет дальше, параллельно пользуясь неожиданно свалившейся на него передышкой.

А потом их отправили на задание – убить въедливого и неподкупного политика, а затем сымитировать террористический акт и подорвать один из вагонов в поезде, и Баки, оказавшись на покатой гладкой крыше на полном ходу, вдруг вспомнил другую такую же крышу, ледяную и скользкую, потому что это было в горах, там лежал снег и было чертовски, до ужаса холодно.

Обрывочные картинки воспоминаний мелькали в голове с такой скоростью, что Баки на мгновение будто вырубился, едва не слетев с поезда. Его удержал Брок и, оставив задание на своих СТРАЙКовцев, спрыгнул вместе с ним в реку.

Когда они, мокрые и вымотанные, потому что с тяжеленным снаряжением, тянувшим на дно, плавать было сложно, выбрались на берег, Баки, все еще во власти воспоминаний, вывалил их на Брока, даже не задумываясь. Лишь несколько минут спустя, наткнувшись на острый взгляд темных глаз, он пожалел о своей болтливости, потому что у Зимнего Солдата не должно было быть ничего своего. ГИДРА забирала у него воспоминания, как только он их возвращал.

– Никому не говори, – хрипло приказал Брок, крепко сжав ему плечо.

Баки, разумеется, не поверил ему. И до самого отчета ждал, что сейчас Брок расскажет, что задание в итоге выполнил не он. Что он вспомнил кусочек давно не существующей жизни, что его пора обнулить, потому что он провалил миссию. Но ни Брок, ни его люди и словом не обмолвились об этом.

Потом Брок, когда они остались наедине, будто невзначай включил рядом с ним документальный фильм о Капитане Америке. Баки посмотрел его с интересом, потому что за долгие годы ни разу не видел что-то кроме записи с камеры видеонаблюдения, но Стив Роджерс не вызвал у него никаких новых проблесков. Во всяком случае, не сразу. Брок, бросив на прощание: «Никому не говори», тогда ушел, тщательно скрывая разочарование.

Баки было почему-то жаль его разочаровывать, и он весь остаток ночи мысленно прокручивал в голове просмотренный фильм. Утро принесло с собой привычные осмотры пугливых медиков и привычную тренировку, а после обеда вместе с Броком пришел Пирс. Баки не любил Пирса, тот был фанатично одержимым своими идеями, почти как тот ученый из фильма. Даже актер, игравший его – круглощекий, в смешных очках, чем-то напомнил Баки Пирса. Полноватое лицо из прошлого вдруг встало перед глазами, в голове вспыхнула резкая боль, и Баки, не осознавая, вполголоса забормотал:

– Сержант 3257, Барнс. Сержант 3257, Барнс...

Пирс осекся на полуслове, поворачиваясь к нему. Брок тоже обернулся, скользнул по нему помертвевшим взглядом и медленно сложил руки за спиной, чуть расставил ноги.

– Солдат, – позвал Пирс, делая к нему шаг.

Баки, все еще видевший перед собой лицо – Зола, он вспомнил его имя, – рванулся на голос, охваченный яростью. Брок вырос между ними через мгновение, и Баки, узнав его, замешкался на секунду, которой хватило, чтобы люди Пирса оттащили его к креслу и зафиксировали там.

– Обнулить, – бросил Пирс, неприязненно взглянув на него.

– Есть, сэр, – бесстрастно отозвался Брок.

Медики неторопливо принялись готовить его к обнулению. Баки было жаль вернувшихся воспоминаний, которые он копил в далеком уголке сознания, перебирая вечерами, будто нищий собранные за день монетки. Ему хотелось спросить, позволит ли Брок начать собирать их заново, уже после обнуления, но рядом был Пирс, наблюдавший за подготовкой.

Один из медиков протянул ему капу, и Баки машинально закусил ее. Пирс, передернув плечом, развернулся и вышел, прихватив с собой своих людей. Дверь за ними закрылась, и Брок, будто ожив, внимательно оглядел занервничавших под его взглядом медиков.

Свет коротко мигнул, как иногда бывало при обнулениях, а затем фиксировавшие Баки руки зажимы раскрылись с негромким щелчком.

– Мы все сделали, мистер Рамлоу, – заискивающе проговорил один из медиков.

– Я надеюсь, – бросил тот, шагая к креслу.

Подойдя к Баки, он протянул руку, вытаскивая непонадобившуюся капу, и прижался своим лбом к его. Баки, глядя в почти черные в тот миг глаза, знал, что он скажет, еще до того, как он открыл рот. И шепотом, едва слышно, произнес вместе с ним:

– Никому не говори.

Брок таскал ему книги, газетные статьи, фотографии и вообще все, что мог раздобыть о нем самом и о Стиве Роджерсе. Баки не понимал, почему, пока в воспоминаниях смутно не забрезжил светловолосый худощавый мальчишка. Когда информация на бумаге закончилась, Брок продолжил показывать ему фильмы и новостные выпуски, в которых Баки с удивлением узнал того самого Капитана Америку, которому сейчас должно было быть едва ли не сто лет.

Рядом с Броком Баки присмирел, а потому тому дали карт-бланш. Никто больше не спрашивал, почему Солдат перестал получать физические наказания. Никого не удивляло, что Брок иногда забирал Солдата с базы просто так, не на задания. Пирса интересовали результаты, а не методы, так что он тоже не возражал против подобной самодеятельности.

Брок вывозил Баки на природу, давая просто и бесцельно побродить по лесу или искупаться в озере. Он таскал ему еду, потому что Баки, несмотря на втайне от Пирса пересмотренное меню, постоянно был голоден. Брок возил его в город, пытаясь социализировать, приучить к обществу людей, а однажды и вовсе на весь день снял гараж при автомобильной мастерской, и они вдвоем там возились с мотоциклом.

Брок поощрял его попытки вспомнить свое прошлое, но Баки одновременно с тем ощущал в нем какой-то надлом, надрыв, напрямую связанный с этими воспоминаниями, а потому и не старался спешить. Больше всего он, едва почувствовавший себя живым, боялся потерять Брока, а потому, когда тот сказал, что скоро вытащит его, обрадовался до отчаяния. Потому что Брок сказал, что они сбегут, уедут вдвоем, залягут на дно так глубоко, чтобы никто и никогда не смог их найти.

«Попрощаться решил», – вдруг вспомнил Стив слова Брока, сказанные, как он думал, с его обычной саркастичной насмешливостью.

Видимо, Брок, увидев, что в ход пошли крупные карты, – а попытка убить Фьюри однозначно говорила о том, что развязка близка – действительно собирался забрать Баки и сбежать подальше от ГИДРы. Саму ГИДРу он, кажется, великодушно хотел оставить ему, Стиву.

– Вы бы убили Фьюри? – спросил Стив, надеясь прояснить единственный пока непонятный ему во всей этой истории момент.

Баки невозмутимо пожал плечами.

– Нам было без разницы, жив он или нет. Но мы и так саботировали его убийство. Мне было бы куда проще застрелить его с крыши, чем устраивать эту погоню на дороге. Когда Фьюри сбежал, мы вернулись на базу, а там мне приказали его найти и закончить начатое. Брок отправил меня одного, сказал, ему надо что-то закончить. Я не ожидал его встретить, – ответил он с глобальным спокойствием, будто не несостоявшееся убийство обсуждал.

– Умри Фьюри, и Пирс на радостях бы не сразу отреагировал на ваш побег, а там мы бы в любом случае сорвали это его «Озарение». А останься жив – в любом случае началась бы шумиха, под которую вы могли бы скрыться, – хмыкнул Стив, поражаясь тому, как тонко Рамлоу умудрился выдать им с Наташей информацию, прикрыв и себя с Баки, и своих людей, и развалив попутно ГИДРу – чужими руками, конечно, но особой роли это не играло.

Горечь напополам с нежностью затопили его с головой. Рамлоу, чертов придурок, любил, когда о нем думали хуже, чем он есть на самом деле. Стиву хотелось найти его и сначала врезать как следует, потому что он бросил их с Баки, будто котят, едва не сведя обоих с ума, а потом показать ему, как сильно соскучился.

– Он жил здесь, с тобой, – констатировал Баки, судя по лицу давно мучившийся этим вопросом. – Вы были вместе?

Стив увидел в его глазах отражение собственных чувств и не решился промолчать.

– Я его люблю, Бак. И тебя люблю.

Баки промолчал и, протянув руку, потрепал его по загривку. И, хотя это совсем не было похоже на: «Я тоже тебя люблю», Стиву стало хорошо.

***

После того памятного разговора Баки, будто что-то для себя решив, перестал избегать Стива и прятаться в комнате. Теперь он, напротив, держался поблизости и наблюдал – пристально, цепко, словно биолог, открывший какое-нибудь новое существо и изучающий его повадки. Стив, хотя терпеть не мог публичности, был рад такому прогрессу. Сердце у него начинало колотиться сильнее всякий раз, как он натыкался на внимательный, задумчивый взгляд Баки.

Стив осторожно навел справки и узнал, что ни о Броке, ни о его людях по-прежнему не было ни слуху ни духу. У полиции не было ни единой зацепки, и Стива это разочаровало. Он и сам подозревал, что Брока невозможно будет найти, если он сам того не захочет, но получить тому подтверждение было неприятно. К тому же прибегать к помощи полиции Стиву не хотелось. Они с Броком и так наворотили дел, чтобы устраивать новый балаган с полицейскими погонями.

Поэтому Стив съездил к Фьюри и несколько часов подряд уговаривал его снять обвинения с Брока и его СТРАЙКа. Благодаря попавшему к Наташе в руки компромату и анонимкам, в конце концов, выжил и сам Фьюри, не говоря уже о всех тех сорванных операциях ГИДРы. Фьюри, злой как черт, упрямился скорее из вредности, будто пытаясь самоутвердиться за счет Стива, раз уж Тони по-прежнему отказывался успокаиваться и отзывать свои иски, а правительство вкрадчиво интересовалось, кто вернет деньги за провалившийся проект.

Стив, до того уже выцарапавший у Фьюри полную легализацию Баки, терпеливо продолжал давить, пока не услышал заветное: «Катись отсюда, Роджерс!», сказанное с нужной степенью обреченности.

Дальше оставалось только ждать, пока все необходимые инстанции выдадут нужное решение.

Пока Баки, как по часам, отслеживал выпуски новостей, по-прежнему опасаясь услышать в них о задержании разыскиваемого и особо опасного преступника, Стив бездумно переключался между вкладками в интернете. В его фанклубе, над которым так издевался Брок, царила тишина – Капитан Америка почти не появлялся на людях, а потому обсуждать подписчикам было нечего. Стив пролистал несколько обсуждений, подивился фантазии людей, вообразивших, что их с Наташей связывают «глубокие» чувства очень личного характера, и вдруг наткнулся на список подписок фанклуба. Помимо каких-то новостных пабликов, фанклуб был подписан на «Капитана Америку/Стива Роджерса», и Стив припомнил, что официальным аккаунтом его в первую очередь одарил Тони, заявивший, что в «наши дни у всех должны быть личные страницы, и я не о паспорте, Роджерс!».

Стив перешел по ссылке на свою пустую страницу, и попытался вспомнить данные учетной записи.

– Бак, ты не видел записную книжку? – пошарив по столу, позвал он.

Баки, неохотно отвлекшись от телевизора, безошибочно вытянул из-под дивана его блокнот и перебросил ему.

– Разиня мелкий, – проворчал он и озадаченно застыл.

Стив, выронивший записную книжку, уставился на него. Баки вдруг улыбнулся – светло, легко, как улыбался еще до войны.

– Ты однажды уронил свой альбом в парке, и ветер разбросал все твои рисунки. Я ужасно злился, потому что опаздывал на свидание, а вместо этого лазил по деревьям и едва не порвал единственные приличные штаны, – сказал он.

Это был первый раз, когда Баки вспомнил что-либо настолько полно, и Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы накинуться на него с объятиями.

– Я очень не хотел, чтобы ты попал на это свидание, – признался он вместо этого.

Баки ухмыльнулся и кивнул. Стив, продолжая улыбаться, пролистал записную книжку до нужной страницы и ввел данные учетной записи на сайте.

Первая его запись в этом времени была короткой: «Иногда мне кажется, что я все еще под толщей темной, мутной воды. Будто смотрю сквозь нее, потому что все оказалось совсем не так, как я думал».

Разумеется, запись тут же скопировали в его фанклубе, и Стив добрых полчаса развлекал себя фанатскими теориями. Некоторые подписчики решили, что он в депрессии, и активно сетовали на то, что не могут утешить его персонально. Еще кто-то – видимо, пришедшие из обсуждения про него и Наташу, предположили, что Наташа – коварная изменщица, обманувшая наивного свежеразмороженного героя. Больше Стив читать не стал. Все равно ему был важен лишь один из тех тысяч подписчиков.

Стив вместе с не отходившим от него ни на шаг Баки забрал в конце концов благополучно позабытую в химчистке одежду, едва сумев без квитанции доказать, что он действительно ее туда отдавал. Не он, точнее, а Брок, но Стив решил, что не стоит упоминать об этом маленьком факте сухонькой женщине, отстаивавшей чужую одежду с таким рвением, что ее, наверное, стоило бы посадить при том портале, из которого лезли читаури – ни один бы не прошел без документов.

– О, я помню это место, – сообщил ему Баки, когда они выходили на улицу.

– Только не говори, что Брок притащил Зимнего Солдата отдавать в химчистку одежду Капитана Америки, – не поверил Стив.

Баки ухмыльнулся и легко толкнул его плечом, как делал всегда, когда ему ужасно хотелось дурачиться.

– Социализация, помнишь?

Стив помнил, поэтому его следующее сообщение на сайте появилось сразу по возвращению домой: «В некоторые места социального назначения стоит ходить не одному».

Минуты через три после публикации Стиву позвонил Тони и, поздравив его с освоением современных звездных развлечений, осторожно уточнил, все ли у него в порядке с головой и с жизнью в целом. Стиву было наплевать на то, что о нем подумают. В конце концов, он не свои голые фотографии в интернет сливал, чтобы потом кричать на весь мир, что их похитили хакеры.

Стив полистал обсуждение моментально скопированной фанклубом записи – теперь люди гадали, что за «место социального назначения» он имел в виду. В ход шло все – от школ до борделей, в зависимости от степени испорченности пишущего.

Баки, больше не противившийся воспоминаниям и потому вспоминавший все больше, попросил отвезти его на кладбище – к могилам родных. Ухоженная узкая тропинка привела их к широкому надгробному камню. Баки ничего не говорил, но Стиву хватило его повлажневших глаз и опущенных плеч, чтобы понять то, о чем он молчал.

– Ты не один, Бак, – обняв его за плечи, сказал Стив.

Баки нерешительно обнял его в ответ, и теперь, когда они были одного роста и одной комплекции, объятия казались еще правильнее, чем раньше.

«Сегодня в очередной раз вспомнил, как скоротечна жизнь. Можно проживать ее как угодно – правильно, неправильно, плохо или хорошо – она все равно будет идти вперед. Я бы хотел прожить свою хорошо. С правильными людьми».

Они с Баки съездили на озеро – то самое, куда его периодически вывозил Брок, забирая с базы ГИДРы. Когда Баки, разувшись, пошел босиком по мелководью и взял его за руку – просто так, старательно отводя взгляд, у Стива от нерешительной томительной радости защемило сердце, и ему было наплевать на то, что он насквозь промочил кроссовки.

«Были сегодня на озере. Там потрясающе красиво, но кого-то не хватало».

У Стива пятнадцать раз за день попытались выпросить интервью. Тони прислал посылку, в которой оказалось нечто, похожее на смирительную рубашку, по ошибке названную «пледом с рукавами». Рукавов оказалось шесть, но это-то как раз Стива и не удивило. Их «банальный в своей пошлости треугольник» Тони разглядел на подлете, еще тогда, когда сам Стив его не видел. Баки, будто увидевший коробку кот, моментально заполз под плед, и по вечерам они теперь сидели так – вместе, тяготясь только двумя пустыми рукавами.

Когда по телевизору впервые объявили о грубой ошибке и убрали из списка разыскиваемых преступников Брока и всех его людей, Стив с облегчением увидел, что напряженность, следовавшая за Баки, как тень, растаяла без следа. В его жестах и словах было долгожданное узнавание, пусть он и не помнил всего до конца, но на смену напряженности пришло ожидание. Раньше присущая Баки нетерпеливость сдерживалась пониманием, что Брок в розыске и при всем желании не сможет дать о себе знать. Теперь этого сдерживающего фактора не было, и Баки метался по квартире, как тигр по клетке. Ловя на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Стива, он примирительно улыбался, извиняясь, но успокаивался только во сне – да и то ненадолго.

Через неделю после «оправдательного приговора» пришла Наташа, до того терпеливо старавшаяся ни во что не влезать без спросу. Она даже, в отличие от Тони, ни разу не поинтересовалась, с каких это пор Стив выкладывает в интернете странные посты.

– Если хочешь, я могу его поискать, – предложила Наташа, аккуратно размешивая сахар в чае.

Ложечка, которой она орудовала с вкрадчивостью наемного убийцы, ни разу не коснулась стенки чашки.

Баки, сооружавший им со Стивом сэндвичи, хмуро поднял на нее глаза, будто возмущенный тем, что кто-то чужой попытается добраться до Брока. Стив налил ему кофе, мимолетно погладив его по ладони. Баки в ответ, устраиваясь на высоком стуле, толкнул его коленом.

Наташа, проследив за их безмолвным обменом приветствиями, перевела тему, рассказав о том, что Фьюри и Тони, бодавшиеся последние полтора месяца, как два молодых бычка, наконец договорились между собой. Тони великодушно отозвал иски и даже согласился помочь в перепродаже оборудования с не понадобившихся хеликэрриеров, чтобы можно было хотя бы частично закрыть образовавшуюся дыру в бюджете. Фьюри в ответ согласился дать Тони право отслеживать все заказы ЩИТа для Старк Индастриз, во избежание, так сказать, повторения инцидента.

Пока Наташа насмешничала, представляя, во что выльется Фьюри его официальное разрешение для Тони влезать в дела ЩИТа, раздался звонок в дверь. Стив, смеясь над выданной ею карикатурой, пошел открывать.

На пороге оказался Брок – похудевший, с еще больше заострившимися скулами, отросшими волосами и глубокими тенями под глазами.

Стив, ждавший его каждую минуту этой проклятой недели, все равно оказался не готов к этой встрече. Он так много хотел сказать, но не находил ни единого слова. Единственное, на что его хватило – протянуть руку и ласково, трепетно коснуться колючей щеки. Брок прижал его ладонь плечом, потерся о нее и проворчал:

– Ну и чего вам вдвоем не сиделось, блогер доморощенный?

Стив засмеялся и втянул его в квартиру, обнимая. Брок задушено охнул, слишком сильно прижатый к мощной груди, но продышаться ему так и не дали – вынырнувший из гостиной Баки бесцеремонно отобрал его у Стива, крепко обхватывая руками.

– Ну ладно, ладно, – мягко проговорил Брок, погладив его по спине.

Осторожно высвободившись, Брок скинул обувь, поочередно наступая на задники, и прислушался.

– Романова, – позвал он.

Наташа неторопливо вышла из комнаты, старательно делая вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит.

– И чтобы я тебя не видел в ближайшее время, – Брок достал из принесенного с собой пакета ведерко с мороженым и перебросил ей.

Наташа ловко поймала его и, ухмыльнувшись, прошла к выходу, изящно ступив в свои туфли.

– Заметано, – подмигнула она, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.

Оставшись втроем, они несколько долгих минут просто молчали, не зная, с чего начать. В конце концов Стив, не выдержав, потащил всех в кухню за стол переговоров, потому что искренне считал, что сытые люди становятся мягче и легче договариваются.

Идея была, может, и хорошей, но из нее толком ничего не вышло, потому что Баки, заполучивший в шаговой доступности Брока, расклеился и начал клевать носом, едва не засыпая сидя. Уходить спать он наотрез отказывался, пока Брок не пошел вместе с ним.

Он привалился головой к боку усевшегося на постели поверх одеяла Брока и моментально заснул, крепко, как никогда не засыпал один. Стив придвинул к кровати пуф и сел на него.

– Он не спал последние два дня, – будто извиняясь, сказал он.

Брок хмыкнул и скептически посмотрел на него.

– Ну да, я тоже, естественно. Но мне проще, – отозвался Стив.

Они помолчали, прислушиваясь к дыханию Баки – единственному звуку, нарушавшему тишину. Мир вокруг будто вымер. Даже неугомонные соседи, обыкновенно заявлявшие о себе громко включенным телевизором, скандалом или очередной не прибитой полочкой в квартире, куда-то исчезли.

– Прости меня, – сказал Стив, крепко стиснув в пальцах ладонь напрягшегося Брока. – Я был неправ. Во многом. Во всем.

Брок знакомо дернул уголком губ, легко сжал его руку.

– Поспешишь...

– Людей насмешишь, я себе столько раз говорил это твоим голосом, – улыбнулся Стив.

Баки пошевелился, но, так и не проснувшись, переполз головой Броку на живот. Тот рассеянно погладил его по волосам.

– Он вспомнил?

Стив неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Немного. Первые недели Баки вообще... – он замялся, передумав заканчивать фразу, но Брок, всегда нутром чуявший что-то интересное конкретно для него, многозначительно поднял брови.

Стив насупился, но в конце концов уступил.

– Баки не доверял мне, потому что я попытался тебя арестовать, – неохотно ответил он.

Брок ожидаемо затрясся от смеха, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы не потревожить Баки, которого, впрочем, и пушкой было не разбудить. Во всяком случае, дергавшийся под головой живот его не обеспокоил.

– Ты и правда хотел сбежать вместе с ним? – спросил Стив, не представляя, что бы делал в таком случае.

Скорее всего, рыл бы носом землю, наплевав на все остальное. И едва ли очередной мировой катаклизм заставил бы его отвлечься.

– Да. Я собирался дождаться, пока он вспомнит. И отпустить его к тебе, – спокойно ответил Брок, легко вычеркивая себя из уравнения.

От этой мысли было больно. Брок напоминал смертника, который видел перед собой одну последнюю цель, растворился в ней, не оставляя места собственной личности.

– Почему ты просто мне не сказал? – спросил Стив, целуя его в ладонь.

Брок отдернул руку, словно его ударило током, и полез в карман джинсов за сигаретами. Стив отобрал у него пачку, не желая, чтобы в спальне пахло куревом, но тот успел выдернуть из нее одну штуку. Едва он закурил, как лежавший на нем Баки, нахмурившись во сне, металлической рукой раздавил сигарету, вытряхнул мусор с ладони прямо на пол и снова мирно притворился ветошью.

– Что вы за люди такие? – пожаловался Брок, отдавая Стиву ненужную теперь зажигалку. – Я хотел сказать. Сразу после того, как... – он осекся, покосился на Стива и замолчал.

– После того, как отправил Наташе документы, – любезно подсказал ему Стив.

Брок закатил глаза и скрестил на груди руки.

– Да. Но тут ты решил соблазнить сволочного гидровца, и я... Да черт с тобой, Роджерс, я втрескался в тебя, как тупая школьница, еще когда нас впервые друг другу представили!

Стив ошарашенно посмотрел на него, пытаясь вспомнить их первую встречу, но ничего особенного память так и не смогла найти. Ни одного двусмысленного взгляда или жеста.

– Сначала думал, что просто залип на охренительно красивого мужика, со мной бывало раз в пару лет. Но чем дальше, тем... С простым охренительным мужиком хотелось просто трахнуться, а с тобой... Хотелось всего. Отношений, совместных выходных, общих привычек, общей... жизни.

Стив снова перехватил его за руку, и на этот раз Брок, хоть и нахмурился, но отнимать ладонь не стал.

– Ты как каменный ходил, мне иногда казалось, что твой Старк с его «Капитаном Сосулькой» был прав на сто процентов, – Брок поскреб щеку свободной рукой и устало провел ладонью по лицу. – И тут я встречаю Барнса, о котором знал, потому что со своей одержимостью тобой я весь твой фанклуб по части знаний уделать могу.

Стив вспомнил собственную игрушечную копию, валявшуюся в ящике стола, и его затопило сладкой, тягучей, как карамель, нежностью.

– И когда ты... Я подумал, что это мой единственный шанс побыть с тобой, урвать хоть кусочек счастья себе. Иметь возможность быть рядом, прикасаться, зная, что можно, целовать, когда вздумается.

– Только ты не целовал, – напомнил Стив, поглаживая его пальцы.

Брок поморщился, будто от боли.

– Я пытался напоминать себе, что это все не настоящее. Ну и я чувствовал вину перед Барнсом, потому что мог бы попытаться вывезти его с базы раньше, но я тянул время. Обеспечивал ему максимально хорошие условия жизни, как будто с совестью договаривался, потому что эгоистично не хотел тебя терять. Рвался на два дома, боялся оставлять Барнса надолго одного, привязался к нему, но и без тебя не мог. Чуть ебу не дался, – ответил он.

Стив пересел на край кровати, рассеянно погладил Баки по голове и посмотрел в напряженные, больные глаза Брока.

– И ты готов был просто помочь Баки вернуть память и отпустить его? Отступить?

Брок криво усмехнулся.

– У вас история любви длиной почти в век. О вас даже доклад писали, ты в курсе? Где это все и где я?

– Идиот ты, Рамлоу. По куску от нас обоих отрезал и... – Стив обхватил его лицо ладонями, мягко огладил пальцами по щекам, под глазами, будто надеялся стереть темные круги под ними. – Я тебя люблю.

Брок выдохнул, будто не верил, и Стив его поцеловал, жадно, голодно, заново вспоминая знакомый вкус и запах, наслаждаясь мягкой податливостью губ, колкостью щетины, его чувственным искренним откликом, превращавшим тело в оголенный нерв.

Брок притянул Стива к себе обеими руками, забывшись, и потревоженный их возней Баки, пошевелившись, сполз ниже, придавливая тяжелой головой его колом стоящий член. Брок зашипел, отстраняясь. Стив, сообразив, в чем дело, со смехом помог аккуратно переложить Баки на кровать.

– И, уж поверь, ни я, ни Баки в благородство играть не будем, хрен ты куда денешься, – пообещал он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Брока.

Баки, будто в подтверждение его слов, придавил Брока тяжелой металлической рукой к кровати. Тот закатил глаза, невольно улыбаясь, и Стив снова его поцеловал, впервые после пробуждения в этом веке чувствуя себя безоглядно, бесконечно счастливым.

У них была еще куча неразрешенных вопросов и проблем, но один-единственный факт перечеркивал их все.

Они были вместе.

Пройдя долгий, длиной в десятки лет путь, они наконец были вместе, и никто и ничто в мире не могло помешать им быть счастливыми.


End file.
